Gang Banger
by My-Immortal-Heart
Summary: When Kagome was 15 years old her brother bet her and lost. Now she has to live with Sesshomaru for 4 years. Now, Kagome is 18 and she finally finds out the truth about what happened, why Sesshomaru did what he did, and the truth about herself. Complete
1. Prolouge, Wounds and Battles

Okay this is my very fist fanfic that I am putting on Fan Fiction. So be NICE! And I will always have a summary before I start to write b/c some people forget... anyways here it goes!

Summary: When Kagome was 15, her brother betted her in a rumble. Her brother lost and she is now a gang member of: Ryu-Yashas (Dragon Demons.) An elite gang made up of the best deamons, half-demons, monks, priestesses, and assassins. 4 years later Kagome starts to unravel why Sesshomaru betted her… and the truth about herself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or any of the characters, because, if I did I wouldn't be writing on Fanfic I would be working on The Inu T.V. Show…

Ages:

Sesshomaru: 26 Kogua: 22

Kagome: 18 Ayame: 21

Inu-Yasha: 21 Shippo: 20

Kikyo: 20

Miroku: 22 Naraku: 34

Sango: 20

Important: I have a slight lime in here, nothing bad just a little something. Oh and for the people who have already read this I am just editing it...

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue/ Wounds and Battles :

"Hey, Souta I'm home!" a fifteen year old Kagome yelled coming into the house and taking off her shoes. "Souta?" Kagome called out again, walking into the kitchen. Souta was sitting at the kitchen table looking down. Kagome could see he had gashes and bruises all over his face. "Oh, God Souta! You got into another rumble… I'll go get the First Aid Kit. Algebra Two can wait." Kagome said while walking out of the kitchen.

"Kagome you-you don't understand. We lost. My gang lost, and I-I'm going to lose…" "Oh, Souta can't be that bad… what did you bet this time? If it's money, no problem…" Kagome said walking back into the kitchen and sitting beside him "No Kagome… I-I betted _you_." Souta said looking up at his sister for the first time during their conversation. Kagome's eyes widened. "You-you can't be serious?" She looked at Souta to see if it was a joke, but she only saw a stone façade face.

"You betted me! How could you I am your sister! You're the older brother… I'm the one who is supposta be giving you headaches, not the other way around!" Kagome started yelling. "I am so sorry Kagome. But, I couldn't help it. It was an all-for-all rumble. What Lord Sesshomaru betted is law? So, now you have to go live with him and his gang until you're eighteen. Kagome, it's only three years and your free again." Souta said getting a crazy look in his eyes. Kagome stood up and ran until she bumped into something hard. She looked up to see amber eyes and white long hair, then she got hit. Everything was going black the last thing she heard was: "I am so sorry Kagome."

Four years later:

An eighteen-year-old Kagome walked into the four-story mansion, that she lived in. "I'm home!" she yelled to the empty hallway. A toad came running in. "Where have you been! Lord Sesshomaru has been wondering all day!" "Look toad I have been in school so lay off." Kagome yelled at him dropping her backpack at the door. "Well, school ended an hour ago! And Lord Sesshomaru has been worried sick!" Jaken said running after Kagome, who was half way down the hallway. "Feh, Lord Fluffy doesn't give a rat's ass if I'm alive or dead." She said while going up the stairs. "How dare you say that you bitch! Lord Sesshomaru has given you a good home, food, clothing, and even let you join his gang. Even though you aren't good at anything!" Jaken yelled while drawing out a dagger and sticking it in Kagome's stomach.

Kagome gave a little whimper. Kagome turned around and pulled the dagger out of her stomach, which made her whimper more. She put the dagger through Jaken's chest. Jaken was taken back by this and he used his staff to bring out fire. Which didn't hit Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru was Holding Kagome and had a shield up. "Jaken…" Sesshomaru said in a low dangerous voice. "Ye-yeas; mi'-milord?" Jaken asked shaking all over. "What did I tell you about touching or even talking to Kagome in such a manner, as you just displayed, to Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked the toad. "That, if any of us so ever touched or spoke in such a manner to Lady Kagome; would face certain death…" Jaken said even more shaken voice than before. "I'm glade you remembered that rule Jaken. Do not, under any circumstances, let it happen again!" Sesshomaru said while walking away picking up Kagome and carrying her with him.

"Stupid toad…" Kagome muttered while wincing. "Don't move or speak. It will only make the wound bigger." He said looking down at Kagome. "So, why were you at school, for an hour longer than usual?" Sesshomaru asked going up more stairs. "Detention." Was all Kagome said while leaning her head on his chest. "What did you do this time? Don't tell me you were caught smoking on school grounds again…" he said sounding stern. "I wasn't caught smoking, again! I was fighting." Kagome said crossing her arms. "What were you fighting about this time?" he asked concerned while opening a door. If it was anybody else Kagome would have told him to bug off. But, Kagome could never resist Sesshomaru. She didn't know what it was but she couldn't hide anything from him… "It was just Yuka giving me some mouth." She said even more annoyed.

"About?" he asked razing an eyebrow. "She was shit 'bout the gang and it just annoyed the hell out of me that's all." This was the truth. Sesshomaru sat her down on his bed. "Where did you he stab you at?" Sesshomaru asked kneeling down in front of her. "Right here." Kagome said putting her hand softly against her wound that had made her shirt full of blood. But that's not what bothered Sesshomaru the most. What bothered Sesshomaru the most was that her wound was right where her ribs were. Which meant to bandage the wound, she would have to take her shirt off. Kagome swayed slightly and almost fell on top of Sesshomaru. He sighed he would have to bandage the wound himself. "Kagome, take off your shirt." Sesshomaru asked getting up. "Wh-what? Why?" she asked nervously. "I need to bandage your wound, Nartash is out doing "business" for me. So I need to do it. So, please remove your shirt." He said almost growling. "Alright, alright, god.." Kagome said grabbing her shirt, "Ouch!" she said while flinching. As soon as her shirt was off, she tossed it on the floor. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome she had a nice flat stomach and nice round… no he wasn't going to go there. Sesshomaru came over and kneeled in front of her again. He got a damp cloth and put it over her wound to stop the flow of blood. As soon as he put his hand their, so close to … Kagome breaths were heavy as she tried so hard, not to kiss him.

"Put, your hand on the cloth while I get the rubbing alcohol." He said while grabbing her hand and putting it over the cloth. Sesshomaru swallowed hard; he could feel and smell Kagome's arousal. It was taking all he had to make sure he didn't make Kagome his, here and now. "Will the alcohol hurt?" she asked him, worry in her eyes. "If it does you can hold my hand and squeeze it as hard as you want." He said removing the cloth, now full of blood. He replaced it with another cloth that had the alcohol on it. Kagome winced and closed her eyes, she leaned forward to put her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. When Kagome did this she fell off the bed. Sesshomaru caught her, she looked up at him. Kagome's eyes had tears in them. "It hurts…" she said as tears began to roll down her face. Sesshomaru lifted her up and removed the cloth and put a bandage around the wound. He had to do so by wrapping it around Kagome's wound, which was made him hard because, of the location of the wound. "Sesshomaru…" Kagome said breathlessly as he finished putting the bandage on. Sesshomaru looked up into her eyes; she had tears streaming down her face that looked twisted in pain.

Sesshomaru wiped them away with his thumb. "I… it's… god…" Kagome said trying to say something, but Sesshomaru took it as an invitation. Kagome was a little taken back at first by how impulsive Sesshomaru was in kissing her. But after a couple of seconds she and Sesshomaru had fallen onto his bed. They started kissing lustfully; Kagome started to unbutton Sesshomaru's shirt. Sesshomaru unbuttoned and unzipped Kagome's pants. They broke away to get some air, Sesshomaru tossed his shirt on the floor and Kagome kicked her jeans off. Then Sesshomaru started to kiss her neck then her jaw line, and then he started kissing her lips again. Which Kagome, had no objection to. Sesshomaru broke away; Kagome and himself were a little breathless.

Kagome's eyes widened when Sesshomaru started sucking her neck; the place where demons and half-demons bite their mates. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome said half excited and half shocked. Sesshomaru stopped and got off Kagome and the bed. He picked up his shirt, "The boys wanted to see you so did Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo. Dinner is in two hours and I expect you to be there" he said while putting his shirt and pants on. He turned and opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Kagome looked at the door where Sesshomaru was standing a couple of seconds ago. She gave a big sigh and in her mind was questioning herself, and her eyes held worry.

* * *

Okay first Chapter now review! I don't care if I have the next Chapter up review! Click the little purple button that is calling your name…

Till next time:

My-Immortal-Heart.


	2. In The End

Okay here's the second Chappie! I'll give a review so people know what's going on….

Summary: When Kagome was 15, her brother betted her in a rumble. Her brother lost and she is now a gang member of: Ryu-Yashas (Dragon Deamons.) An elite gang made up of the best deamons, half-deamons, monks, priestesses, and assassins. 4 years later Kagome starts to unravel why Sesshomaru betted her… and the truth about herself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or any of the characters, because, if I did I wouldn't be writing on Fanfic I would be working on The Inu T.V. Show…

Ages:

Sesshomaru: 26 Kogua: 22

Kagome: 18 Ayame: 21

Inu-Yasha: 21 Shippo: 20

Kikyo: 20

Miroku: 22 Naraku: 34

Sango: 20

**Chapter One:** Kagome gets hurt in a little fight against Jaken and Sesshomaru took care of her wounds but right in the middle(well they had their undergarments on but…) of their passion he stops and leaves leaving Kagome filled with worry and questions.

* * *

Chapter Two: In The End:

&& At the Hotsprings: &&

"Sango, he did the same thing again!" Kagome complained to Sango one of the members of the gang.

Sango wasn't a demon or anything, but she was a demon slayer; she taught Kagome how to fight and defend herself. Sango was more than a teacher she was a good older sister (no relation just in there so close their like sisters Desty is my sister!) "What did Lord Sesshomaru do now?" Sango asked while closing her eyes and relaxing onto the water of the Hotspring. The House was of course had modern electronics with showers and baths, but of course most of the girls that lived there preferred the hotsprings to relax. Kagome sighed "He tried to make his mate today and then…he just suddenly stopped,… again." "How many times is that now?" Sango asked opening one eye.

"Thirteen times…" Kagome whispered a little embarrassed. "Kagome, get over him. He is the Lord and Leader of the gang. Besides, first of he's a whole lot older than you. And second he's got Yuka. Well, now that I think 'bout it; him and Yuka stopped dating 'bout a week before you came to live here." Sango said thinking out loud. Kagome's eyes lightened up a bit Sango always somehow made things better even if she was trying to do the opposite; for example right now. She was trying to make Kagome think she didn't have a chance with Sesshomaru and then with just a few simple words Sango made Kagome want Sesshomaru even more. "Sango, why did Sesshomaru ask for me to be betted in the rumble?" Kagome ask getting Sango's full attention.

"Kagome you are eighteen now… an adult. Why don't you ask Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango said in a motherly tone. "Yeah, but you have seen Fluffy when's he's mad." Kagome said getting out of the hotspring and putting a rowel around her body. Sango gave a little chuckle at Kagome's new mane for Sesshomaru, as she got out and put a towel on herself. Kagome never called him the pet names she had given him in front of him; just to the other gang members. "Sango, please give me some advice. You're twenty you are older help me here!" Kagome almost pleaded with Sango. Sango smiled this is one of the few times Kagome let her fear, worries, and troubles she was harboring show. Sesshomaru, Sango, and Inu-Yasha were the only ones that saw Kagome completely defenseless, actually now that Sango thought of it she had never seen Kagome truly defenseless.

Kagome, knew better though, Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru taught her how to block out most of her emotions. She mostly didn't care or was angry. Kagome did have her moments when she just let it all go. But, it seemed that the older Kagome was getting the easier it was for her to show the emotions that got you killed or worse. "Kagome, you are an _adult_. You need to talk to Lord Sesshomaru. He needs to hear it from you, also you really need to know how to talk to Lord Sesshomaru. Besides, he wants you to tell him." Kagome looked at Sango. "It's not so much of talking to him; it's more of the reaction and the answer, is what I am afraid of." Kagome answered shyly admitting her fear. Sango smiled "Well, then I'll just have to tell you how to go about doing this, while we get ready. Tonight's Traditional Japanese night, and it's your turn to be geisha." Sango said opening the door to another hallway so they wouldn't be seen by everyone.

"I love being a geisha!" Kagome said while walking out the door; Sango just smiled bigger and closed the door.

* * *

Okay if this Chappie is short (okay it is short..) I will try to make the next one longer I SWEAR! Give me a break I do have a life you know….

Anyways, Till next time:

My-Immortal-Heart

Oh, yeah REVIEW!


	3. Collapsed

Okay I first want to say thank-you to:

**TenshiYoukaiNeko, Chibib Yazuki, LynGreeTea, sheiba90. Loveofallthingsgreek and UnionBayGal** for Reviewing. Thanks so much again for reviewing.

Thank-you to: **kagome2323, T.wisted.I.mmortal, and dark inugrl** for adding me to their Favorites List.

And Thank-you to: Blue Phoenix Shinju, deamons-kiss-a-vampire-love, lilclrgrdgrl109, Queen of Hearts, wonderinspirit, darkmiko66, FluffyLover7, ScarletShadowNight, and SessKaglovur for adding me to their Story Alert List.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu, of course…

Summary: When Kagome was 15, her brother betted her in a rumble. Her brother lost and she is now a gang member of: Ryu-Yashas (Dragon Deamons.) An elite gang made up of the best deamons, half-deamons, monks, priestesses, and assassins. 4 years later Kagome starts to unravel why Sesshomaru betted her… and the truth about herself.

Ages:

Sesshomaru: 26 Kogua: 22 

Kagome: 18 Ayame: 21

Inu-Yasha: 21 Shippo: 20

Kikyo: 20

Miroku: 22 Naraku: 34

Sango: 20

**Chapter Two**: Kagome expressed her thoughts about Sesshomaru and what he keeps doing. Sango gives some sisterly advice and Kagome is going to be the geisha tonight (in the Fanfic) and what will happen next?

* * *

Chapter Three: Collapsed:

"Sesshomaru, you have Kag's scent all over you. Don't tell me you kissed and left her again! God, you are going to kill her Sesshomaru!" Inu-Yasha yelled while sitting across from Sesshomaru in his study. "Hai, Inu-Yasha I did kiss her and leave her again. And if you ask me again I will slice your throat." Sesshomaru said in a low dangerous tone.

"You know you love her. So why not make her yours?" Inu-Yasha asked. "She will eventually die. And that's not why I betted her in the first place." Sesshomaru answered continuing to work "Damn it Sesshomaru you know that she is full demon and she wouldn't mind either and you know that!" Inu-Yasha said getting angrier. Kagome was like his little sister, and he hated (just like everyone else in the gang did) to see Kagome upset. "That's not the issue, Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru said in his all too famous dangerous growl. "Sesshomaru, brother-to-brother (bet that doesn't happen very often...) If you can't get her out of your head; then you won't ever… at least after tonight that is…" Inu-Yasha trailed off. "Why?" Sesshomaru asked looking up from his paper work. "Because, Kagome is the geisha tonight." Inu-Yasha said while leaving Sesshomaru's study.

"Damn, it…" Sesshomaru muttered while going back to his paper work.

At Dinner:

The table that they usually used for dinner had been moved to one of the living rooms. It had also been extended like a platform that was where Kagome would dance one of the many geisha dances she learned from Kikyo. Kagome also was taught how to play the instruments, serve tea, and the art of conversation. Every two weeks the gang would do a traditional Japanese night where they all dressed-up in kimonos and higranas with samurai swords and everything. And every now and then they would have mock battles, it was fun really. It was also one of the few times some of the boys would let their hair down or put it up in the traditional Japanese way. Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Kogua, and Kikyo all wore their traditional outfits (like what they usually wear in the Anime/Manga.) But, Ayame being nine months pregnant was wearing a traditional kimono on.

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table; Kagome's place was to his right (but Kagome wasn't sitting there at the moment the seat is empty.) Sango sat next to Kagome. Kagome sat across from Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha sat beside Kikyo; Ayame sat beside Kikyo. Ayame sat across from Miroku and Kogua sat across from Shippo. (On the right side of Sesshomaru: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo; on the left right side of Sesshomaru: Inu-Yasha, Kikyo, Ayame, and Kogua.) Aside from that confusing seating chart was of, course other people in the gang and the boys (expect: Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Kogua, and Shippo…) couldn't wait for Kagome to come out and perform; she was one of the best geisha performers and they all wanted her.

The lights suddenly dimmed, silencing all conversation; everybody went silent. Kagome walked out on the platform. She wore a traditional kimono; the background was a beautiful bluish pink. On it had scenery of a waterfall and mountain; with two cranes flying. The obi was a slivery pink color; Kagome's hair was half down in it were beautiful beads that hung down and blue chopsticks held it up.

All the lights were on Kagome, then the music started. She lifted her head up from it's bent down position. She opened the umbrella she was holding in her hand. She opened her blue eyes which instantly looked into Sesshomaru's amber ones. Then she looked away and started her dance. The way she danced was magnificence and graceful, when she stopped dancing leaving everyone breathless and amazed at how much of angel she looked like. But, Kagome was not finished just yet. She had all kinds of instruments behind her she first played the shamisen and played "Song of Truth." The way she played it enchanted everybody. Then she switched to a shakuhachi, on which she played the song "My Will."

The whole entire time Kagome was playing; she was looking at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru was looking back at Kagome. Then Kagome went to the guzheng when she finished playing the shakuhachi. On the guzheng she played "Simple and Clean." Everyone's attention was on Kagome; whom after playing all the songs took out a fan and began to dance with it as a prop in her next dance with sad music in the background. After finishing the dance everyone clapped asking for more.

Kagome gracefully got off the platform and went into the kitchen; she quickly came back out with a tray with cups on it. Kagome served everyone, but when she gave the cup of tea to Sesshomaru, Kagome gave it to him and said "My lord" and bowed to him. Everyone was looking at him, no one had drunken their tea yet they were all waiting for Sesshomaru to take a sip from is cup first. Besides they wouldn't have taken a sip until their Lord did. Sesshomaru was intensely looking at Kagome as he took as sip form his cup; so everyone else took a sip from their cups. "You have entertained and served us well geisha. Now stand up and tell me your name so all can know it." Sesshomaru said while following tradition. "It is Kagome, my lord. I was happy to please you. Pray, that if you need anything else. Just say my name and I will always answer and be of service anyway that I can." Kagome said while following the traditional lines herself. She bowed again then left.

Sesshomaru nodded and everyone kept drinking their tea, and picked up their conversations where they left them off before Kagome's performance. Sesshomaru took a deep breath out. Kagome was coming back down to eat with them in a minute; she was going to take all the white make-up off and he could see her true beauty . Sesshomaru tried to shake the last thought out of his head. He may not be able to control himself with the lingering picture of Kagome looking like she did just then and how close they were only a few hours before…

* * *

Okay that is it for Chapter 3!

**Japanese Words:**

**Hai -**Yes

**Shamisen** -Japanese guitar that is played by geisha's when they perform a dance.

**Shakuhachi -**Japanese flute.

**Guzheng- **Chinese plucked string instrument.

What will happen next? Will Sesshomaru be able to control himself form making love to Kagome? If Sesshomaru does make love with Kagome what will happen to Kagome?

What are they having for dinner? (LOL!)

Read and Find out! Chapter four should be up today, tomorrow, or Monday!

Keep Reading and Reviewing

My-Immortal-Heart


	4. Taking Over Me

Here's the Forth Chapter… thank- you to everyone that has reviewed, added my to their story alert or has added me to their author alert. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu, of course…

Summary: When Kagome was 15, her brother betted her in a rumble. Her brother lost and she is now a gang member of: Ryu-Yashas (Dragon Deamons.) An elite gang made up of the best deamons, half-deamons, monks, priestesses, and assassins. 4 years later Kagome starts to unravel why Sesshomaru betted her… and the truth about herself.

Ages:

Sesshomaru: 26 Kogua: 22

Kagome: 18 Ayame: 21

Inu-Yasha: 21 Shippo: 20

Kikyo: 20

Miroku: 22 Naraku: 34

Sango: 20

**Chapter Three**:Kagome is the geisha for the night and Sesshomaru is starting to lose his cool around her… will he lose it completely?

* * *

Chapter Four: Taking Over Me:

Kagome was at the sink taking off all the white make-up. She washed her face until it was red and raw. She heard a knock on the door. "Just a minute!" she called out, taking a hand towel and wiping off the remaining make-up and water off her face. She ran to the door "Hey Sango." Kagome said opening the door wider. "Okay, now that you have become the worlds most famous, hottest, and most sought out geisha in all of Tokyo. Tell us what will you do next?" Sango said pretending that she had microphone in her hand. Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Well, I think I would like you to help me get this kimono!" Kagome said while pretending like she had a microphone too.

Sango laughed, "Alright, alright, but I have to admit you had everyone's attention. Even Kogua's and you know the only thing on his one track mind right now is Ayame and their baby." Sango said coming in and closing the door. "I know I can not wait until Ayame has that baby!" Kagome said excitingly. "Didn't Kogua say it was a boy?" Sango asked as Kagome sat down on her chair in front of her vanity. "Yes and they picked out the best name… Luke Raoul." Kagome said as Sango came behind her. Kagome took out the chopsticks that held her hair up. "Really? Wow they have been watching too much T.V. lately." Sango said while helping Kagome take out all the hair clips.

Kagome sighed "My hair feels so fricken' light after having all that shit on my head." Kagome stood up, when she stood up Kagome's long ebony hair reached to the middle of her ass; her hair had bright blue highlights all in it. "So, what should I wear?" Kagome asked Sango walking to her closet. "Why, not wear what you have on?" Sango asked sitting on her bed. "Because, I can barely move in this kimono how it is. Besides I have another kimono I want to wear." Kagome pulled out a black kimono with magenta stars and blue cresant moons entwined all over it. The moons reminded Sango of Sesshomaru's cresant moon on his forehead…

"Kagome is that resembling what I think it's resembling?" Sango asked Kagome in shock. Kagome gave Sango a chesire cat smile "Hai, my dear Sango." Kagome said while transforming from her human to her deamonic form. Now she had blue/black hair; her blue eyes had turned to slivery blue. Her hands grew into claws. She had ice blue strips on her face, arms, wrists, legs and all the places Sesshomaru had his strips. But most importantly she had a magenta star on her forehead.

"Kagome, you are so audacious! You know how fine of a line you are walking on? You know for a fact that Lord Sesshomaru does not like you in your demon form!" Sango said lecturing her. "He doesn't like my deamon form because one: it is even harder to resist me. And two: my senses are ten times better and he hates the fact that I can sense his emotions. I know the line I am walking on! This is the thirthteenth time he has started something and hasn't finished it! And I am sick of it! I am an adult you said so yourself. Besides, it's my feelings and my heart that he is hurting and I hate it… besides it's the only way I could think of to make my point clear to Sesshomaru and that bitch Yuka…" Kagome said in a dangerous tone. Sango nodded; she understood. The only for Sesshomaru to get Kagome was saying with actually talking to him. Well, Kagome was doing what Sango thought she'd do. She was always creative. Besides Sango had to fight for Miroku; Kagome deserved a chance, no matter how many obstacles.

"Alright, go change and I will help with your hair." Sango said in a sisterly tone. "Arigito, Sango I really appreciate it!" Kagome said giving Sango a quick hug. Yeah, yeah but if you as mention that I helped you in your little plot to anyone… dire consequeses." Sango said while pushing her to the bathroom door. Kagome smiled 'This will surely get his attention, now!' Kagome thought as she changed out of the kimono she was wearing to the other one.

Dinner Hall:

Inu-Yasha was pacing the hall. "What is taking them so damn long! It has been 30 fucking minutes, and I am hungry!" Inu-Yasha complained for the millionth time. Kikyo just rolled her eyes "Inu-Yasha just sit down I am sure that Kagome and Sango will be here in a few minutes." she said smiling at the hanyou. "Well, speak of the devil!" Inu-Yasha said finally sitting down. But, then he did a double take. Kagome was in her demon form and wearing that kimono! Inu-Yasha's eyes widened. Not because he was struck by Kagome's beauty; oh no he was shocked at Kagome's kimono. The kimono she was wearing was for someone who was engaged or someone who has been mated. The magenta stars and blue cresant moons represented Sesshomaru and Kagome uniting… mating.

Everyone knew that Sesshomaru was very touchy on this subject. So for Kagome the baby of the gang to do such a gutsy move was well… surprising. And for her to be in deamon form too; oh boy he couldn't wait to see Sesshomaru explode! Sango took her seat and Kagome took hers to the right of Sesshomaru. Which was the spot where his mate was suppose to sit. But every since Kagome came to the House; Sesshomaru let her sit there. Even when he was dating Yuka. For her to wear that kimono; what it represented. Sesshomaru's blood was begging to boil, he gave Kagome one of his famous cold stoic face glares and Kagome just smiled. Because, she could sense his anger, and because she was in her demon form! Which was worse? The fact that she was in her demon form _or_ that she was wearing that kimono?

He breathed in and out. "How nice for you to re-join us, Kagome." Sesshomaru said as cold as he could while glaring daggers at her. Thank-you Sesshomaru. I am happy to re-join you." Kagome said her eyes glaring playfully at him. While she wore the same chesire cat smile, she showed just to arouse him and it was working. "Well, let the feast begin!" he half yelled and then the servants came out and served then their dinner. Most of the gang was talking and laughing while eating. Sesshomaru and Kagome didn't say a word. They ate silently and quickly got up and left. No one noticed or cared this was normal. Kagome would be audacious and hardheaded. Sesshomaru would keep his pride and be just as hardheaded. They would eat in silence and then went to a room to talk, yell, and or fight it. This would last for couple days until one of then cracked and said: "I'm sorry." Kagome almost always being the first one to apologize. Sesshomaru and Kagome were still walking up stairs and then the whole dinning hall became suddenly quiet when they heard the loud slamming sound of a door. 'Please, let them be okay.' Sango said to herself, while praying nothing too bad would happen.

* * *

MWWWWHHHHHAAAAAA!

Until I get some review I am not going to update! Anyways that was Chapter 4!

What will happen next: Will Sesshomaru and Kagome battle it out? Or will they make passionate love? Will Sesshomaru finally tell Kagome the truth about why he betted her? Will he tell her he loves her? Who knows?

Read and find out! Don't forget review!

My-Immortal-Heart


	5. My Immortal

Okay this is Chapter 5! I had a request from: **kuroi-hana-01** to make my Chapters longer. The reason they are so short is because I write my stories on paper (by hand..) and then I type them up; so I have 4 or 5 pages had written for my friends and that seems long to me and my friends. But on the computer it is actually shorter so I will try to write more on the computer and on my hand written ones. Sorry if the shortages of my chapters had bothered any one I am sorry I will try to make them longer.

Thanks to everyone who has done anything to help reviews, story alerts, author alerts, or just reading it. It's awesome that you would even read it… so THANKS SO MUCH!

Summary: When Kagome was 15, her brother betted her in a rumble. Her brother lost and she is now a gang member of: Ryu-Yashas (Dragon Demons.) An elite gang made up of the best deamons, half-demons, monks, priestesses, and assassins. 4 years later Kagome starts to unravel why Sesshomaru betted her… and the truth about herself.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu, of course, if I did I would have Sesshomaru and Kagome get together.

Ages:

Sesshomaru: 26 Kogua: 22

Kagome: 18 Ayame: 21

Inu-Yasha: 21 Shippo: 20

Kikyo: 20

Miroku: 22 Naraku: 34

Sango: 20

**Chapter Four:** Kagome performed for the gang and came down to the dining hall in a kimono that is meant for Sesshomaru's mate and they go off upstairs to fight it out. Will Sesshomaru finally tell Kagome why he betted her?

* * *

Chapter Five: My Immortal:

As soon as Kagome and Sesshomaru reached the fourth floor of The House, Sesshomaru took a right and went into the first door he could find. He opened it and slammed it shut after Kagome went it. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU?" Sesshomaru yelled at Kagome. "WELL THINK ABOUT IT FLUFFY? HMM, I DON'T KNOW HOW ABOUT ALWAYS STARTING SOMETHING AND NEVER FINSIHING IT!" Kagome yelled just as loud maybe even louder than Sesshomaru.

He was getting mad now. The conversation always led to this one certain topic. But he always found someway to avoid it and he was still going to avoid the subject now. "THAT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM! DUSSUCTION OVER!" Sesshomaru yelled and turned around to walk to the door. Kagome ran strait to the door and blocked it, so he wouldn't be able to get out. "NO I AM EIGHTEEN DAMN IT! AND I DESERVE TO KNOW THE TRUTH! DAMN YOU SESSOMARU! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! AND EVERYTIME YOU START SOMETHING AND THEN LEAVE ME IT HURTS! AND I HATE YOU FOR IT!" she yelled as hot tears ran down her face.

What she had said stopped Sesshomaru in his tracks. "What did you just say?" he asked quietly. "I am in love with you. Truly head-over-heels; madly in love with you. And it kills me every time we kiss or try to go further and you just stop. Why?" Kagome asked with determination in her eyes. Sesshomaru sighed, he was in deeded in love with her but, he couldn't it wasn't right. "Kagome sit down, I won't leave. I have something to tell you." He said while rubbing his temples in an all too serious voice. Kagome sat down on the bed that was in the room. "What is it!" she asked impatiently. "The reason why I can't go that far with you is because, of your brother. I will tell you how I made that bet, and why I made that bet, I'll tell you everything…"

Somewhere else in The House:

"Inu-Yasha, please stop pacing. You are giving me a headache." Sango said hitting him with a pillow. He caught it easily. "How, can you just sit there? God knows how this fight is going to end. Kagome crossed a line that she shouldn't have crossed." Inu-Yasha said sitting in a love sit, Kikyo came and sat on Inu-Yasha's lap. "I just hope that they don't hurt each other, physical and or emotionally. I don't think either of them can take it any more." Sango said getting up and pacing her self. They all sighed again, "This is going to be a long night." Miroku said rolling his eyes.

With Sesshomaru and Kagome:

"Your brother didn't bet you Kagome, I did." Sesshomaru said to Kagome, he looked up at her only to see a stoic face. He proceeded on: "It was three years ago. I was 22 and you were 15. I had seen you at The High School because Inu-Yasha, Kikyo, Sango, and Shippo all went to the same High School. I saw you and I had noticed this scared and vacant look in your eyes. Then I realized that you were Souta's younger sister." At the sound of Kagome's older brother's name, Kagome paled.

She kind of remembered him and his gang. She remembered getting hit on the head a lot. Or was it because she fell so many times? She couldn't remember. "Anyways, I knew what kind of gang he ran. I knew you weren't safe, so I betted you. I said that if I won the rumble I got to keep you here for three years; but I promised that no one could touch you while you were here; I promised, he lost the rumble and here we are today." He said looking up from the floor, Kagome was looking at him. "What do you mean by safe?" Kagome asked a good idea why but not wanting it to be true.

"Kagome, you remember falling down the stairs all the time and waking up in your bed?" "Hai" Kagome answered getting worried. "Kagome your brother, he gave you up to other men and they took your virginity. Your brother himself never did it but, that's how he either paid off debts or got people to join his gang. You were the prize. After seeing you, I-I couldn't let that happen again. So I did what I did to save you." He said looking down again. "No he-he was my brother he loved me! He couldn't have possibly-he was supposta love me and protect me!" Kagome said crying new tears. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, who was looking out the window. "Kagome… Kags…" Sesshomaru didn't know what to say.

Then Kagome just got up and bolted out the door crying. "KAGOME!" Sesshomaru yelled after her. "Damn it!" he said under is breath, running after her. He ran down the stairs and reached the bottom floor, he saw a distressed Sango. "Sango, where did Kagome go?" he asked. "To the dojo or the garden, I don' know which one she just said she had to get out of here." Sango said worriedly. "Argito" he said running out the back door.

Kagome didn't know where she was going and she didn't care that it was raining. It didn't even matter to her as long as she got away. She just needed to get away. She would go to the dojo and someone would dual with her. She knew what she was doing, it was called: self destruction. She knew this because she saw it herself; she had read the fine print. The school consular had written down: Kagome had bottled up hatred and sadness. She is self destructive…. which was completely true.

Whenever Kagome was upset or mad she either: went to the dojo and practiced so hard, and was so exhausted she was unconscious for a few days or worse. Or Kagome decided to take in so much crack and meth that she ended up in the hospital the next day. Boy Sesshomaru had gotten her out of so many re-hab centers it wasn't funny. But, tonight Kagome wanted to fight.

She went to the dojo. She opened the doors and slammed them shut, after she walked in. She looked around the dojo and Akito was there. 'Good' she thought. Akito was one of the gang members; he knew how to fight; just what she needed. "Akito, would you fight against me?" she asked in a sweet tone. "Sure." He said answering her question. He tossed her a wooden sword. "No, I mean a real duel." She said tossing the wooden sword back at him. "Hai." He said tossing Kagome a real sword while getting a sword of his own, that he got from a wall full of swords, sais, bow and arrows… practically any type of fighting instrument. "Ready?" he asked her getting in a fighting stance. "When ever you are." She said, in her own starting stance.

Sesshomaru growled, it was raining; so Kagome's scent was mixed with the smell of rain so it would be even harder to tell if she either in the garden or the dojo. He decided to go to the garden first to see if she was smoking; that was her usual habit and it was the quickest way to see if she was there. He ran into the garden it was a maze, so it took him a good twenty minutes or so to get through without running into dead ends. When he did get out, he found out that Kagome wasn't in there. "Damn it! She's in the dojo. God knows how much damage she's caused herself." He said as the rain began to fall harder.

He saw the dojo about six yards away. Even though it was pouring down rain and he was running out of patience. But he started to run harder when he knew that Kagome could have killed herself. He burst into the dojo, he saw Kagome bleeding all over from cuts. The cuts were from practicing with real swords. And to top it off Akito one of the best swords men in the gang was fighting her. Kagome got of the floor taking in ragged breaths. "Again." She said as she wiped some blood off her lip. "Lady Kagome, I am sorry but I have to-." Akito tried to say. "I said, again!" Kagome said through gritted teeth getting back in her stance. Kagome's body was shaking. It was shaking because, of all the emotion, anger, fear, pain, from the cold; from everything that she was feeling.

"Akito, go into The House and get Nartash and tell her to prepare a room. Tell her that she will be expecting Kagome; she will know what to do." Sesshomaru said while walking up behind Kagome. Kagome slowly got out of her stance and turned around to face Sesshomaru. "GET OUT!" Kagome yelled as her eyes flashed a dangerous red. "Akito, go… NOW!" Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Akito said bowing, dropping the sword, and rushing out the back door of the dojo. "I HATE YOU! GO AWAY! GET OUT!" Kagome yelled attacking Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pulled out a samurai sword that was at his side and blocked her attack. "Kagome I know that I taught you how to fight, which means I taught you to never fight in anger!" he moved his sword so that Kagome would lose her grip on her sword, it worked and Kagome let it sword drop to the ground. Kagome bolted again running to the door she was running faster than Sesshomaru had seen her run before. He quickly sheathed his sword and ran after her.

When Sesshomaru went running after her and saw that she was standing in the middle of the biggest rain storm of the year. Sesshomaru walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled over the rain trying to free herself from Sesshomaru's grasp. "KAGOME! STOP IT!" Sesshomaru yelled trying to get her to stop moving, tightening his grasp on her shoulders. "Kagome, what's wrong tell me?" Sesshomaru said in a more soothing tone. Kagome shook her head "No…" she answered her voice was becoming shaking. "Kagome tell me NOW!" Sesshomaru said as, more of a command than a question.

Kagome by now was crying, her sobs were shaking her whole body. "I don't remember… I don't remember anything. I don't remember falling down stairs, I don't remember what my brother looks like… I don't even remember the school. Why? Sesshomaru Why can't I remember?" Kagome asked through sobs of her crying.

Kagome fell to her knees on the soaking wet ground out of exhaustion. She cried into her hands. She was cold, soaking wet, in pain, fear, and she felt so lost. Sesshomaru got down on his knees and put his arms around Kagome. Sesshomaru has held Kagome through her tears, when she was in her first car accident in the hospital, when she first came out of re-hab, but nothing ; nothing was as worse as this at this point. He had seen her heart torn into a million pieces, when she was dating other guys before she began to love him. He had seen her cry when it seemed her world fell apart. But, she always seemed to jump right back up and be her normal self. She only cried for an hour or two; and she seemed to be better the next day.

But, Sesshomaru didn't know if she would ever be herself again; not after this. He didn't say a word, he couldn't find any words to comfort her. He couldn't speak nor was it the time too. He just held Kagome close as she cried and held on to him like if she let go she would lose him. He held her in the pouring rain. And he finally understood, that he couldn't let Kagome go now. Not now not _ever_. He held on to Kagome tighter, promising himself that she would never find out the whole truth and he would fight of any one to keep _his _Kagome with _him_. 'I promise Kagome. I will never let you go. You are _mine_.' He just held Kagome so tight in the rain, hoping, and praying that they would be okay.

* * *

That was just so sad and so sweet at the same time! That was Chappie # 5! Are u ready for Chapter 6? I know I am!

What will happen: Will Sesshomaru ever tell Kagome that he loves her? What is Sesshomaru hiding from Kagome? What will Kagome do if she does find out the truth? Will Kagome and Sesshomaru ever get together?

Read and Review! _Review, Review, Review…_

Love U guys,

My-Immortal-Heart


	6. Save Me

Okay this would be Chapter 6! Like usual Thanks to everyone who has been with the story since the very begging of the story! (which was the day I posted it…) and there are more people reading it everyday, which is awesome because I didn't think I was that good of a writer, but you guys have proved me wrong. So thanks again! Go to my profile because, there is some information that I would like u guys to read, if you like this story than you will be happy when you read the profile page Anyways… on with the story…

Summary: When Kagome was 15, her brother betted her in a rumble. Her brother lost and she is now a gang member of: Ryu-Yashas (Dragon Deamons.) An elite gang made up of the best deamons, half-deamons, monks, priestesses, and assassins. 4 years later Kagome starts to unravel why Sesshomaru betted her… and the truth about herself.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu, of course, if I did I would have Sesshomaru and Kagome get together.

Ages:

Sesshomaru: 26 Kogua: 22

Kagome: 18 Ayame: 21

Inu-Yasha: 21 Shippo: 20

Kikyo: 20

Miroku: 22 Naraku: 34

Sango: 20

Last Time in Chapter 5: Kagome and Sesshomaru got in a fight Sesshomaru told Kagome why he betted her. Kagome ran out of The House after she found out the truth, she went into the dojo and did a mock duel with real swords with one of the gang members and when Sesshomaru found her they got in another fight and Kagome runs only to be caught by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru finds out that Kagome can't remember most of her past. We also find out that Sesshomaru wasn't telling Kagome the whole truth, and that he loves Kagome but he hasn't told her. We last left them off in the rain while Kagome was crying on Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru was holding her. Will he ever tell Kagome how he feels about her? Or will obstacle after obstacle get in their way?

* * *

Chapter Six: Save Me:

Sesshomaru walked into the front door of The House, he slammed the door behind him. He started walking down the hallway soaking wet.

After Kagome had cried for a good 30 minutes, Sesshomaru walked back to the dojo and he sat down on one of the benches and let Kagome cry. All he did was hold her and rub her back to make her feel better. After a while Kagome's sobs became whimpers and she finally fell asleep. After she did fall asleep Sesshomaru thought it was time to go back in The House, Kagome needed some medical attention and he needed to think. He gently walked back to The House without disturbing Kagome.

Sesshomaru shook his head, Kagome was going to be an even bigger handful than she was before. Sesshomaru saw Nartash pacing the hallways. "Nartash" he called out to the hawk demoness, she came running up to him. "Aye, what happened to ya this time?" Nartash said as she looked at Kagome. We got in a fight and then she ran away, she was dueling Akito using real samurai swords." He explained as he followed Nartash up stairs to the vacant room she had set up for Kagome, which as he followed her was on the fourth floor and they were going down the hall where his bedroom was…

"I expect ya to be wanting to be near Lady Kagome so I set up the place in your room. Hope ya don't mind." Nartash said, knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't mind at all. Sesshomaru just growled which Nartash took as a yes. "Put here down on the bed and I am going to have to examine her. So I suggest that you live the room and I will com get ya when I am done." Nartash said moving around to get all the stuff she needed. "I said get out." Nartash said in a serious tone. "I am the Lord of this house you know." Sesshomaru said sitting down in a chair no to far way. "Aye, and I am the doctor; if she wakes up right in the middle of me examining her and your sitting of there it would probably give her a good shock that it would." Nartash said expecting him to leave. " I am staying…" he said getting aggravated. "Alright, lady but it's your funeral." Nartash said while stripping Kagome of her clothing, when Kagome was finally naked she shivered because of the cold. Nartash was looking at every scratch and mark on Kagome's skin. Sesshomaru turned his head away. He wasn't going to watch.

Nartash put some kind of lotion of some sort on Kagome scratches and cuts. She dressed Kagome is some warm clothes, and washed her hands. "So?" Sesshomaru asked. "Kagome will be fine she is going to need plenty of rest and no more drugs for awhile it's taken a toll on her body. She'll need to drink so of the herbal tea when she wakes up and she will need one cup of it every day until she gets her strength back. What ever you told must have really taken affect on her because, she seems to be in a state of remorse." Nartash said looking at Sesshomaru in a very serious tone. "What do you mean 'a sate of remorse'?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"She isn't responding to the medicine I gave her, she should have woken up by now. She probably just needs rest right now." Nartash said while she had her hand on the door. "I sill don't understand?" Sesshomaru said standing up. "She is rejecting a certain type of medicine I use to see if the person has certain things going with them. The medicine I have her was to see if she had shut of her conscious mind. Well, either that or she is pregnant which isn't possibly because I checked her…" "That's okay Nartash I get it. So will she ever wake up?" Sesshomaru asked sitting down at a chair beside Kagome's bed. "That is the problem Sesshomaru I don't know if she will. She has shut of her conscious mind because of some great emotional trauma. She will never wake up unless she comes out of shock or if she hears something familiar. She just needs something to reach her. That is all I have to say. Good Day Sesshomaru." Nartash said leaving the room. "come on Kagome please don't give up on me… don't give up on us." Sesshomaru said holding her hand.

* * *

"Nartash, how's Kagome?" Sango asked. "Sango Kagome is in 'a state of remorse' the only person who can save her is Sesshomaru. I am sure that everything will be alright. They have a strong bond." Nartash said giving Sango a motherly smile. "I just hope that their bond is strong enough." Sango said trying not to have any doubt. "Never doubt the maters of the heart." Nartash said to Sango. "Now, let's go see how Ayame is doing I hear she is only a couple weeks away." Nartash said cheering Sango up. "Yeah, Ayame's in her room, she will be so happy to see you." Sango said as she led Nartash to Ayame and Kogua's room on the third floor.

* * *

Sesshomaru held Kagome's hand, as she sleep peacefully. It had been at least six or seen hours. Only god knew how late it was. But Sesshomaru didn't want to sleep for he was afraid that if he fell asleep Kagome would wake up to see him asleep. So he was determined to stay awake. Besides he was thinking on how to wake Kagome up. Nartash said something about hearing something familiar. Sesshomaru got an idea (well that's a first,) he would say Kagome's name over and over until she woke up or he would fall asleep out of exhaustion. "Kagome, Kagome… wake up…." Sesshomaru started calling out.

* * *

Kagome was in a dark, cold place. "Hello?" she called out wind blew at her face. "Sesshomaru?" she said trying not to cry. She didn't get an answer, she only got the sound of still darkness. "Someone please save me… please…. someone…." Kagome said falling to the ground and crying. _You will never be good enough, You will never be strong enough, You were never conceived in love. You will never rise above. _"No, it's not true, it's not true!" Kagome started yelling to the air holding her head, trying to make the voices of her mind go away. _You will never be good enough, You will never be strong enough, You were never conceived in love. You will never rise above._ "NO! SOMEONE SAVE ME PLEASE!" Kagome stared to cry out to the dead cold air around her. "Please…" she said so quietly through her tears._ You will never be good enough, You will never be strong enough, You were never conceived in love. You will never rise above._

Kagome was sobbing and holding her head; and rocking herself back and forth. _"Kagome, I need you… Kagome please wake up. Kagome don't give up on me, don't give up on us… Kagome please, please don't go…. I need you…"_ "Sesshomaru?..." Kagome called out getting up from her position on the floor. "SESSHOMARU! PLEASE SAVE ME! SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled as the dark world around was becoming lighter. "_Kagome wake up… I can't do this without you… Kagome just wake up….Kagome…"_ "Sesshomaru…" Kagome said as she started walking to the sound where the light was coming from. "Sesshomaru…"

* * *

Sesshomaru had been saying stuff to Kagome for the longest time, after a while Kagome was thrashing about and crying asking for someone to save her. So then Sesshomaru started to say her name louder. Kagome soon stopped thrashing and just kept saying his name over and over again, then Kagome opened her eyes. "Sesshomaru…" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "Kagome…" Sesshomaru said while hugging Kagome, as she started crying. "I thought I had lost you…" Sesshomaru said putting his hand to Kagome's check, Kagome leaned into his hand.

"Don't ever leave me Sesshomaru, don't ever leave me." Kagome said as she started crying again. "I promise I won't ever leave you Kagome. I won't leave you. Just don't start crying again." Sesshomaru said while wiping away her tears. "I promise…" Kagome said while hugging Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome on the forehead. "So how do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked, "I'm fine while I was sleeping my deamonic powers healed the cuts. But, if you are referring to my feelings they still need some time to heal." Kagome said looking into Sesshomaru's eyes. "Kagome I wanted to ask you a…" "Oh, good Kagome yer awake See I told ya Sango they had a strong bond. Nothin' like it anywhere." Nartash said walking through the door Sango following behind her.

"I am so glade that you're awake Kagome. Ayame just went into labor 20 minutes ago. You have to help us, she really needs your help." Sango said. "Don't tell me Kogua has either fainted or is hyper ventatling?" Kagome asked getting out of the bed, she swayed and Sesshomaru steadied her. "Kagome maybe you shouldn't help us…" "Absolutely not! I told Ayame I would be there so I am going to be there. Now if you will excuse me Nartash and Fluffy, I have a baby to help deliver come on Sango we have to distract Kogua log enough for Ayame to have that baby. " Kagome said getting out of Sesshomaru's hold and walking to the door.

"Boy, she sure got back to normal fast." Nartash said to Sesshomaru. "I don't think she is, I think she's trying to convince everyone else." Sesshomaru said thinking. "Where are you going?" he asked Nartash. "I a going to help Sango, Kagome, and Kikyo deliver that baby. You should probably come along, we will need your help." Nartash said walking to the door. "Why?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Because, we need you to distract Kogua for us." Nartash said. "Right." Sesshomaru said following Nartash out the door and down to the third floor to see Ayame.

* * *

"Kagome I am so glade you're here." Kikyo said putting a damp cloth on Ayame's forehead. "What do I need to do? I mean the baby's coming, I'm going to be a father. Oh, god I am going to a father…" Kogua said pacing across the room. "Damn it Kogua! Stop pacing, you are making me sick! Oh god no another one!" Ayame said yelling. Kogua ran over to Ayame. "Remember breath in and out. In and out!" Kogua said trying to do a breathing exercise. "Oh Shut up Kogua!" Ayame said hitting him hard on the head.

"Okay we have a lot of work to do here. Sango get lots of towels, Kikyo get some succors and tons of plastic gloves. And Kogua go get some boiling water, a bowl, and more towels." Kagome said telling everyone where to go. "Right, Kagome I will be back with that water, bowl and towels before Ayame has her next contraction." Kogua said running out the door. "Oh, boy…" Kagome said as Ayame gave another cry at another contraction.

"How far apart are they?" Nartash asked coming into the room with Sesshomaru behind her. "At least a two minutes apart." Kikyo said. "Sesshomaru, could you please go keep Kogua distracted, he was sent to get boiling hot water, a bowl, and some towels. Please keep him distracted as long as you can." Kagome said to him. "Alright…" Sesshomaru said turning around. " And Sesshomaru?" Kagome said. "Hai." He answered turning back around. "Thanks" Kagome said giving him a kiss on the lips. "For everything." Ayame gave another scream. "She's dilated to 10 she's ready to pop this baby out any second." Sango said. "Go." Kagome said shoving him out the door.

"Okay Ayame this is it you are about to be a mother. Just give us a big push okay can you do that? You can hold on to my hand okay squeeze it as hard as you want. Alright?" Kagome said talking to Ayame. Ayame just nodded her head yes. "Okay now give me a really big push." Kagome said, Ayame gave the biggest push she could at that time, he face was all red and Kagome heard her knuckles cracking. "I see a head, she needs to give two more pushed maybe even three." Nartash said to Kagome. "Did you hear that they see a head. Okay give me two more big pushes!" Kagome yelled to Ayame. Ayame gave two hug pushes, by now Kagome's hand was losing all feeling.. "We need one more push, Kagome." Nartash said as Kogua came through the door Sesshomaru behind him. "Am I late?" he asked rushing to the other side of Ayame. "Nope, we need at least one more push." Kagome said "I'm here Ayame just take my hand." Kogua said as Ayame instantly took his hand. Sesshomaru came and stood behind Kagome. Sesshomaru could have sworn he saw a tear in Kagome's eye when Kogua said that.

"Okay, girlie one more push and that baby's out!" Kagome said looking at Ayame. "Okay come on push!" Kagome said as Ayame gave one last push and they all heard a baby cry. Ayame let go of Kagome's hand. "I love you" Ayame said cuddling up to Kogua. "I love you too babe I love you too." Kogua said while kissing Ayame on the forehead. Kikyo had cut the iblical cord, and handed the baby to Sango. Sango cleaned the baby off and Kagome got the baby from Sango. Sango whispered something in Kagome's ear which made Kagome smile. Kagome gave the baby to Ayame. "I am proud to announce that Kogua and Ayame are the proud parents of a baby girl." Kagome aid smiling even wider than before.

Ayame laughed, "And, you swore that your demon instincts were telling you it was a boy." Then everyone stated laughing. Ayame handed the baby to Kogua. Kogua took that little baby and said " Well, she's going to be a daddy's little girl then. What should we name her?" Koga asked. "Why not name here Kagome Elizabeth. Besides without Kagome I don't think I could have done it." Ayame said looking up to Kagome. "No, no please don't name her after me. You could have done it. I was just an extra boost, really." Kagome said. "We will name her Katherine Elizabeth., so at least she has your middle name." Ayame said. "Okay that will work." Kagome agreed. "Good." Ayame said. "Why don't we leave, let's give them a little family time." Nartash said everyone agreed.

Kagome closed the doors quietly as soon as everyone was out of the room. Kagome let out a big sigh. "I thought I told you to keep him distracted!" Kagome said to Sesshomaru. "You said as long as I could. Well, at the point he was about to run over me to get back to Ayame." Sesshomaru answered, Kagome scoffed at him. "Hey, Kagome Lord Sesshomaru; Inu-Yasha and Miroku have an annoucentment they want to make in the living room." One of the gang members said as he ran towards the living room. "What do you think they want to tell us?" Kagome asked. "I have no idea." Sesshomaru said. "Come on we'd better go and then we can tell Kogua and Ayame." Kagome said walking toward the living room; Sesshomaru following behind.

"Attention, Attention! HEY EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Inu-Yasha finally yelled because no one would shut up. "Okay as you all know Ayame and Kogua have been waiting for their little buddle of joy to come into the goddamned world! And guess what it finally has happened. They are now proud parents of Katherine Elizabeth, she has reddish/brown hair, her mothers green eyes, and she also has her mothers tolerance to stand being around Kogua." Inu-Yasha said cookckily. "Anyways, Inu-Yasha and I also have some important news to announance. Sango has agreed to marry me!" Miroku said smiling his perverted smile. "And that's not all…" Inu-Yasha said after the crowd of people stopped clapping.

"You know that Kikyo and I have been mates for about a year and half now; and we are finally going to have a pup for our own!" Inu-Yasha said while taking Kikyo in his arms and giving her a big huge kiss. The crowd of people clapped and whistled all over again. Sesshomaru just stood and scoffed at the both of them; but Sango and Kikyo did seem happy. He looked to look at Kagome, but she was already half way down the hallway. Sesshomaru ran after her. "Aren't you going to go congralate them?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome. "I'll go tell them later, I'm going to go tell Kogua and Ayame." Kagome said walking on. "I'll go with you." Sesshomaru said walking beside her. Kagome shrugged "Suit your self." She said walking faster up the stairs.

Kagome knocked on the door, "Come in." came a voice. "Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that Miroku and Sango are finally getting married and Inu-Yasha and Kikyo are expecting a baby." Kagome said with sadness in her voice. "That's wonderful. Isn't Kogua?" Ayame asked him. "All I have to say is that Katherine is not playing with Inu-Yasha and Kikyo's pup." Kogua said handing Katherine to Ayame. Kagome and Ayame laughed. "You will never get over that rivalry will you Kogua?" Kagome said as she sat down. "Kagome do you want to hold Katherine?" Ayame asked her. "Hai, I would" Kagome said getting up and walking up to Ayame. "Here you go" Ayame said handing Katherine to Kagome. "Katherine this is your new godmother Kagome." Ayame said as Kagome sat down with Katherine in her hands. Kagome looked at Ayame and Kogua. "Really? You mean it!" Kagome asked tears in her eyes. "Hai, Kagome without you I don't think I would have stayed conscious." Kogua said laughing at the fact that Kagome was crying over something so little. Kagome looked at Katherine with loving eyes. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru "Isn't she beautiful?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded Kagome look so happy, so pure. "You want to hold her?" Kagome asked him. "So, I am not very good with babies Kagome." Sesshomaru answered, Kagome just nodded her head. Then she looked at Ayame and Kogua cuddling and she sighed a sad sigh. Sesshomaru could feel that she wanted what Ayame and Kogua had. Kagome wanted love, a family and she wanted him. She wanted Sesshomaru to be Kogua, Kagome wanted to be Ayame, and she wanted Katherine to be their baby.

Kagome got up and gave Katherine back to Ayame. "I'll leave you guys alone, I havesome thing i haveto do." Kagome said leaving. Kagome told herself to hold back her tears until she was in her room, but as soon as she stepped outside their door, she started crying. God when was she going to stop crying, when was she going to stop dreaming, when will she crack and fall apart? She just shook her head and ran up to her room. "Sesshomaru, man-to-man. Kagome wants you, she want what me And Ayame have. What Sango and Miroku have. Hell she even wants the love that Inu-Yasha and Kikyo have. Kags is like a little sister to both me and Ayame. Hell she's everybody's little sister, she's the baby of this big family we live in. And if you hurt her, Sesshomaru your not only going to brake Kagome but your gonna have a whole lot of shit from everyone to deal with. "Kogua's right Sesshomaru, with the exception of Yuka, Kagome is everyone's little sister. All she wants is for you to love her, that's all she's asking for; that's all she wants from you." Ayame said. "But, how do I love her?" Sesshomaru asked. "You will find a way Sesshomaru, you will find a way." Kogua said.

"Just love her, think about it her father abandoned her when she was five, her mother died when she was twelve; that's probably when she needed her mother the most, she just found out that her brother betrayed her, and she probably feels like she's the only one not loved. Kogua and I just had a baby, Sango and Miroku are getting married, and Inu-Yasha and Kikyo are having a baby. Everyone around her has someone but she doesn't. She needs you and you need her just tell her. She feels lost Sesshomaru and you need to show that she isn't." Ayame said in a very serious tone. "It's not as simple as that." Sesshomaru said rubbing his temples. "Why?" Kogua asked. "When I did bet Kagome I promised no one would touch her…" "Right until she was eighteen." Kogua finished. "No, not ever Kagome being the younger sister to the gang leader was and still is promised to someone else. If I go back on my word and take her, all hell breaks lose. Besides, it's just not right .I don't know what I'd do if Kagome got hurt on my part." Sesshomaru said sitting down in a chair.

"Sesshomaru what do you think you are doing to her?" Ayame asked him. "I know, she told me she loved me and that every time we got close to, well… you know what I mean we get to close and I stop and leave and it kills her." "Why do you stop?" Kogua asked him. "I don't know…" Sesshomaru answered perplexed himself. "Well, then you are going to have to figure that out aren't you." Ayame said. "Yeah, I guess so… well I'll go think, see you guys later." Sesshomaru said getting out of the chair and leaving the room.

"Do, you think that they can survive? Do you think they can make it?" Kogua asked. "They have made it this far haven't they." Ayame answered him. "But, I have a feeling that the worst for them isn't over yet." Kogua said. "All we can do is hope." Ayame said praying that they would make it through.

* * *

Okay that's Chapter 6!

What will happen next: The truth finally comes out… will Kagome ever find out? Will they ever get together?

Read and Review! And you will find out!

Love U Guys,

My-Immortal-Heart


	7. Lies and Truths

THAKS!U guys are awesome! I have so many people who like my story…. It' so cool! I have 26 reviews; 3,903 hits; 13 people who have added me to their favorites list, and 24 people on their alert list! Anyways here's Chapter 7! On with the story….

Summary: When Kagome was 15, her brother betted her in a rumble. Her brother lost and she is now a gang member of: Ryu-Yashas (Dragon Demons.) An elite gang made up of the best demons, half-demons, monks, priestesses, and assassins. 4 years later Kagome starts to unravel why Sesshomaru betted her… and the truth about herself.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu, of course, if I did I would have Sesshomaru and Kagome get together.

Ages:

Sesshomaru: 26 Kogua: 22

Kagome: 18 Ayame: 21

Inu-Yasha: 21 Shippo: 20

Kikyo: 20 

Miroku: 22 Naraku: 34

Sango: 20

**Chapter Six: **Kagome gets better, Ayame has here baby; Inu-Yasha and Kikyo announance that there are going to have a baby too. Miroku and Sango are getting married. And we find out that Kagome wants that kind of love from Sesshomaru… and Sesshomaru wants to love Kagome but, he can't because: 1.) He promised Souta. 2.) Kagome being the younger sister of the leader of a gang is already promised to someone else. And 3.) Kagome has no idea that Sesshomaru loves her or the whole truth about herself. Sesshomaru sought out advice from Kogua and Ayame and has to answer his own questions before he can tell Kagome anything… will Kagome finally find out the truth?

* * *

Chapter Seven: Lies:

Kagome slammed her locker door shut, it had been at lest a week since Ayame had the baby and Kagome still couldn't look Sesshomaru in the eye. She sighed the school day wasn't even over yet and she still just wanted to hit somebody. Kagome just shook her head and walked to her next class which was Study Hall. The very last class of the day. She walked through the off white hallways past the preps, the jocks, the geeks, everybody. But, they would never understand; hell she didn't remember half the stuff she went through. But, it was all her brother's fault; he was the one who hit her on the head. The one who… She couldn't even bring herself to think it. She scoffed 'And to think I was saving myself for Sesshomaru. Well now that's screwed up. I have to talk to him about it though, god that sucks…' she thought as she opened the double doors that went into the library.

She saw Kagura, Rin, Kanna, and Tsubaki waving to her. She smiled at them and sat down at the table. "So, how's life treating you Kags?" Tsubaki asked. "Like hell, as usual." Kagome answered putting her head down on the table. "It's Sesshomaru again?" Rin asked, "Hai" Kagome admitted as she lifted her head up. "What did he do this time?" Kagura asked her gentley. "You know that you can come crash at any of our houses anytime…" Tsubaki asked pointing to herself and the other girls in the group. "Thanks guys, but I think I need to figure this out on my own. Something Sesshomaru said has been bothering me." Kagome told them with a frown. "About your brother?" Rin asked, cocking her head to one side. "Yeah, well I told you guys what he told me, but there's something he wasn't telling me. Why would Souta ask him to promise that no one touched me I mean he had no problem before when he… anyways why would he make Sesshomaru promise him?" Kagome asked as a retorical question to the group. The all looked perplexed, no one could think of a reason why.

Suddenly the bell rung, making them all jump. "Well, Kags since it's the weekend you have got all of tonight, All day tomorrow, and all day the next day. So have fun figuring it out." Tsubaki said packing her stuff up. "Why aren't you going to help me out?" Kagome asked putting a hand on her hip. "Because, I am going to be with Ryu this weekend, remember…" Tsubaki said trying to tell Kagome what she meant by 'with Ryu' meant. "Ohhhh, gotcha." Kagome said smiling a huge smile. "Rin, Kanna and I are going to be doing the stupid History project for Mr.Tanaka." Kagura said walking out the door with Kagome and the others. "Sucks for you, you should have never waited until the weekend before it's due to actually do the project." Kagome said in a scolding tone. "What can I say" Kagura said "I was busy." She finished. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever see you guys Monday." Kagome said splitting up from them and walking a different way. 'How am I going to talk to Sesshomaru? ... what is he hiding from me?' Kagome asked herself.

Kagome passed a couple of ally ways and felt a shiver go down her spine. She didn't like this feeling, Kagome felt in one of her jeans pockets and found that she did have her swiss army knife with her. She walked a bit faster, through this area of town. When she though she was safe she let her guard down, just for a second. Next thing she knew she was against a cold ally way wall. She couldn't scream because there was a big hand covering her mouth. Kagome squirmed and tried to get free from the man, but the harder she tried the harder he squeezed her. "I'm not going to hurt you. All I nee you to do is ask your precious Sesshomaru that Naraku wants his woman back, trust e he will know what you are talking about. Oh, and ask him what really happened three years ago. Remember…" the man said as he took his hand off Kagome's mouth and gave her a kiss. Kagome slapped him, "You'll never get away my little song bird." The man said as he creased her check and left.

Kagome stood there for a moment. She slid to the ground and just sat there. She felt numb; she felt like she couldn't breath. She stood up and ran out of the ally way. She pushed past people, she didn't care if they got mad at her or not. She had to get home, she had to tell Sesshomaru and she had to ask him a few questions.

Sesshomaru growled, every time he tried to get some work done, he would see Kagome's face when she was holding Katherine. Ever since then Kagome didn't even look him in the eye, for the whole entire week. He took a deep breath in; he needed to get back to work. He may have been the gang leader, but he had also inherited the family business, which was stocks, accounting, and corporal business stuff. Hell he was so rich he did all of his work from the comfort of his home. He picked up the pen and started signing papers again.

Kagome stormed into the house, she dropped her backpack at the door and ran up stairs. She first went to one of the meeting rooms on the third floor. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled "Come in." Walked in she asked Inu-Yasha, "Do you know where Sesshomaru is?" Kagome asked breathing heavily. "Yeah, he's in his study. Why?" Inu-Yasha asked her. "I have to ask him something important." Kagome said walking back out into the hallway and running up more stairs. Once Kagome saw the door of Sesshomaru's study she didn't even bother to knock on the door, she just burst right through.

Sesshomaru looked up from his papers surprised to see Kagome at his door. "Why did you lie to me?" Kagome asked him getting angrier every second. "Kagome what are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked her knowing perfectly well what she was asking about. "You know damn well what I am talking about. Whose Naraku and what exactly happened three years ago? Tell me!" Kagome said yelling at him. "Kagome…" he said quitely. "Don't you Kagome me… tell me the truth, now!" Kagome said on the brink of tears.

"Who told you that name?" he asked getting worried. "Some guy who grabbed me in one of the ally ways outside of school." Kagome said lowering her eyes to the ground. "Kagome, look at me. Kagome look at me…" Sesshomaru said in a stern voice. Kagome looked up at him, tears falling down her face. "Tell me the truth…" Kagome said with such determination I her eyes, it scared him.

"Three years ago, I was only my second year at being a gang leader. Your brother was showing how to be a better leader. He introduced me to Naraku and told me the deal him and Naraku had. Then he asked me if I would fight Naraku for a reward well I didn't know at the time it was you at the time and I had a reputation so I accepted. Well, I lost I was devasted because I thought I would get this great reward. Then I saw you, and Kagome I didn't know what it was but this shook went through me and I knew, well I still didn't know what it was but all I knew was that I had to be with you. But, then I found out later on that you were going to marry Naraku. That was what the fight was about you. Naraku is a… I don't even know if I can describe him; but he is one of the worst people I have ever met. After I found out what was going to take place when you were older, you and Naraku getting… married." Sesshomaru found it hard to say the word with out growling. "Anyways, after I found that out I worked harder and harder until I knew I could bet you, as soon as I did I knew that if I won the rumble I would have Naraku after me; after you. That's, no he is the reason we never get… I stop; is because if you were to get well you know… pregnant… anyways if you did get pregnant Naraku would kill me and probably kill thee baby or make its life hell. Kagome I can't let that happen to you… I couldn't…." Sesshomaru said breathing out for the first time.

He looked at Kagome she had a smile on her face despite everything he just told her. "Sesshomaru..." Kagome said getting up and hugging him. "I would do anything, go through anything just to be with you. I love you." She said crying into his shirt. "I know Kagome I know." Sesshomaru said kissing her head. "Tell, me you love me." Kagome asked him. "Tell me you love me…" She asked again. Sesshomaru at Kagome who was giving him a pleading look, as if begging him to say those three simple words. "Just please tell me you love me!" she said again yelling.

"I love you, Kagome." Sesshomaru said and Kagome gave him the same look she gave him when she was holding Katherine. Sesshomaru started to kiss Kagome and she kissed him back. He sat down on one of the chairs and Kagome sat on top of him. They were just kissing each other.

* * *

Okay that is it for Chapter 7!

Alright, for Chapter 8 do you guys want a leamon, or no leamon? You will have to review and tell me because I need to know. I'm not going to put one in the story if you don't want one. And I am not going to not put one in there if you want one. So you will have to review and tell me!

What will happen next? Will Sesshomaru and Kagome get together? (If you catch my drift…) Why didn't Kagome tell Sesshomaru about what all happened with the guy in the ally way? Who really is this Naraku guy?

Read and Review!

Love U guys, (Yall ROCK!)

My-Immortal-Heart


	8. I am Giving you My Heart

Alright I have had people Review me and tel me that they wanted a leamon, so you are going to get a leamon. I will tell you when the lemon is going to start and end for the people who don't want to read the lemon, but for those who wanted it… you got your wish…. And this is my first lemon so be nice…

Summary: When Kagome was 15, her brother betted her in a rumble. Her brother lost and she is now a gang member of: Ryu-Yashas (Dragon Deamons.) An elite gang made up of the best deamons, half-deamons, monks, priestesses, and assassins. 4 years later Kagome starts to unravel why Sesshomaru betted her… and the truth about herself.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu, of course, if I did I would have Sesshomaru and Kagome get together.

Ages:

Sesshomaru: 26 Kogua: 22

Kagome: 18 Ayame: 21

Inu-Yasha: 21 Shippo: 20

Kikyo: 20

Miroku: 22 Naraku: 34

Sango: 20

WARNING: LEMON!

Last Time in Chapter 7: Kagome goes to school and ask her friends for help, but they aren't a lot of help. She gets caught by this guy in an Ally way and he gives her a message about a guy named: "Naraku." Kagome goes storming home and ask Sesshomaru to tell her the truth. He tells her the truth and finally tells her he loves her and well… just read and find out!

* * *

Chapter Eight: I am Giving you my Heart:

He looked at Kagome she had a smile on her face despite everything he just told her. "Sesshomaru..." Kagome said getting up and hugging him. "I would do anything; go through anything just to be with you. I love you." She said crying into his shirt. "I know Kagome I know." Sesshomaru said kissing her head. "Tell, me you love me." Kagome asked him. "Tell me you love me…" She asked again. Sesshomaru at Kagome who was giving him a pleading look, as if begging him to say those three simple words.

"I love you, Kagome." Sesshomaru said and Kagome gave him the same look she gave him when she was holding Katherine. Sesshomaru started to kiss Kagome and she kissed him back. He sat down on one of the chairs and Kagome sat on top of him. They were just kissing each other.

They finally stopped their assault on each others lips and took a breath of air. Kagome put her forehead on Sesshomaru's forehead. Kagome was trying to catch her breath, as was Sesshomaru.

Kagome got up from his lap and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his study. "Where are you taking me?" he asked. "You will see, but you have to promise me that you won't leave." She asked him sternly. "I promise I wont leave." He said leaning down and giving her a kiss. "Good." She said as she led him to his room. "Kagome…" Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow. "Just be patient, you'll find out soon enough." she said opening the door and walking in. Kagome immediately went to the bed and let Sesshomaru fall on top of her. Kagome started kissing Sesshomaru passionately again. Sesshomaru broke the kiss first. "Kagome I don't think…" "You promised, keep your promise." She said looking at him completely lost in him. Sesshomaru didn't say anything he just keep kissing Kagome.

Sesshomaru and Kagome stooped kissing each other to take off their clothes they threw them on the floor. They started to kiss each other again, expect this time Kagome stopped the kiss. They were only in the undergarments, but a hot sweat covered both of them. "Sesshomaru you have to swear to me that you will not stop. No matter what happens." Kagome said in between heavy breaths. "Kagome…" "Promise Me! I don't care if you bite me and we are mates! I don't care if I end up pregnant! Just promise me you won't stop. Just don't stop loving me." Kagome said crying.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, he wiped away her tears and he finally got it. She just wanted him, she wanted his love. He was stopping himself, hurting Kagome and himself. But, not anymore he was going to love Kagome, until he died. He was going to stand by her through any obstacles that came their way. He didn't care as long as he had his Kagome; and she had him. That's all that mattered.

"I promise you Kagome. I won't ever leave you. Not now, not ever." He said taking Kagome's bra off and tossing it on the floor. "I love you, more than life it's self." Kagome said kissing him again. He pulled back and looked at Kagome, the only thing remaining from them to feel real skin-on-skin was his boxes and her underwear. He roughly pulled his boxers off; he quickly tossed them on the floor. Kagome was also taking off her underwear to. When Kagome saw Sesshomaru in all his glory, she had to stare. Sesshomaru gave a chuckle and started to kiss her again.

When they kissed they seemed to have a hunger that they could never fill. Sesshomaru started to trail kisses down her jaw line, then down to her neck. He then continued down father until he got to her breast. He smiled in spite of himself, Kagome was blushing. He reached down to her right breast and started sucking and swirling his tongue around and on the other he put his hand up there to massage it. He did to the same to the other breast, and he could he Kagome moan. He kissed down her stomach and down even more until he got down to her spot.

Sesshomaru placed one finger inside of Kagome's folds, pumping it in and out of her. Kagome didn't know weather to scream or cry. She had never felt anything like this before. "Oh, god…" was the only thing she could say. Sesshomaru decided to put two of his fingers in, and he started pumping in and out again. He took his fingers out and Kagome whimpered from the loss of the feeling. Sesshomaru licked his fingers. He kissed Kagome full on the lips again. "Are you sure you are ready for this?" he asked he. "In a heart beat. I love you and nothing will change that now." She said, looking at him with loving eyes. Sesshomaru nodded, "This might hurt… are you sure your ready?" he asked again. Kagome just smiled and nodded her head. Sesshomaru gave her a kiss and put his fangs at her collarbone. Sesshomaru pushed his manhood inside of her and bit her at the same time, Kagome gave a little sequel and jumped a bit at being bit and the feeling she was getting from everything.

When Kagome jumped it just drove Sesshomaru crazy. He licked up the blood from biting Kagome on the neck. He started to push in and out of her harder ad faster. Kagome was meeting him with every thrust. Sesshomaru could feel Kagome was coming to her climax and so was he. Sesshomaru thrust into hr one last time and she screamed his name as he released his seed and fell to her side exhausted. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's forehead. "I love you…" he said breathlessly to her. Kagome snuggled up to Sesshomaru, no matter how hot and sweaty they were. "I love you more…" she said with a laugh. "I am not going to answer that because, I am tried you are tired and we could play that game all night." He said kissing her again. "Okay, goodnight fluffy." She said with a smile. "Night Kags." He said putting his arms around her, holding her tight. Now that they had sex, he didn't know what would happen to them. He just sighed and looked at Kagome who was sleeping; he pulled a sheet over them. He kissed her one more time closed his eyes and fell asleep, too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The morning light hit Kagome full force. Kagome opened her eyes and questioned herself if it was al a dream, Sesshomaru, what he said, what they did… Kagome put her hand to her neck and felt two bumps. Nope that wasn't a dream, she looked at her waist and Sesshomaru had his arms protectively around her. She smiled, she put her head to Sesshomaru's chest, she could hear his heart beat. She sighed, she loved the sound it made her feel calm. "That was the best damn sex I have ever had." Sesshomaru said to Kagome, ha had been awake for awhile. "Oh and how do you know that have you ever had sex with anyone before me?" she asked playfully putting her elbows on Sesshomaru chest. "Actually, no…" he said looking at her with a glare. "Well, then how could it be the best if I was your first?" Kagome asked him, chuckling.

"Well, that was my first and best time ever" he said tickling Kagome. Kagome was now laughing so hard, "Okay Fluffy you win… you win!" she said trying to get Sesshomaru to stop tickling her. He stopped and they started to kiss each other again. The door bursted open, Sesshomaru quickly covered Kagome. "Hey, Fluffister, have you seen… wow." Inu-Yasha got a perverted grin on his face. "So you two finally got together, when's the wedding?" Inu-Yasha asked in a joking tone. Kagome blushed and wrapped the covers around hr tighter; Sesshomaru threw a pillow at Inu-Yasha. "What did you want before; I kill you here and now…" Sesshomaru said with a growl. "I wouldn't want to that Fluffister because then I would have to see your birthday suit and trust me I don't want to see that!" Inu-Yasha said as he ducked another pillow and ran out the door shutting it loudly behind him. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "You know that he is right by Youkia law we have to get married, at least a year after we mate…" he said to Kagome who sat back against one of the pillows. "Why are you talking to me like that? I am a deamon, did you forget I have been in my deamon form for a week…" she said hostilely to him. "Kagome I just don't want any doubts…" he said starting to get angry. "Sesshomaru, last night I gave you my heart, what ever it takes I'll do it. I'm your mate, your stuck with me now." She said smiling at him and hugging him. Do you think Inu-Yasha will?" Kagome asked him thoughtfully. "No he wouldn't, but then again…" "Shit." Kagome said as they jumped out of the bed and hurriedly out on their clothes that were all over the floor. "I love Inu-Yasha, dearly but god he can really do stuff that makes me want to kill him." Kagome said as she put her sweat shirt on. "That's what I have been saying for the past year…" Sesshomaru said putting on one of his shoes. "I am starting to believe you… come on…" She said as she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and rushed to the door.

She opened it and they quietly walked out into the hallway, they saw a cat deamon and a bird deamon ahead and decided to hide behind a pillar, listening to their conversation to see if Inu-Yasha did anything stupid. "Yeah, Inu-Yasha's said to get everyone into the conference room he has something important to tell us." The cat deamon said. "I wonder what it is?" asked the bird deamon asked the cat deamon. "Well, let's go to the conference room then" the cat deamon said walking down the hallway. 'What floor is it on?" the bird deamon asked running after the cat deamon. "He said the fourth floor… come well be late!" the cat deamon said waiting for the bird deamon."Okay he is beyond stupid, he is a bastard…" Kagome said as she started walking the way the two deamons were. 'Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked. "To kill Inu-Yasha, they said it was on the fourth floor, so I am going to the fourth floor." She said walking faster. "Kagome I have a faster way of getting there, com on." Sesshomaru said and Kagome turned around and walked up to Sesshomaru. He took her hand and led her to his study. "Sesshomaru how is this going to get us there faster?" Kagome asked, thinking that his had sanity left him. Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's hand and went to the back of his desk.

He pulled out a key from his desk and put it in a hole in the wall. A door suddenly opened. "It's a secret elevator how do you think I get everywhere so fast?" he said as he opened the elevator door for Kagome. "Okay this is way cool." She said as the door closed. Sesshomaru pressed the down button, the elevator went down really fast then it suddenly stopped, Kagome almost fell down from the rush. "Holy Crap!" she said as she held onto the rails. "Sorry I haven't gotten that fixed yet." He said as the elevator door opened he held his hand out for Kagome to take. She smiled and took it; he led her to a dark hallway. 'Where are we?" she asked gripping onto Sesshomaru tighter. Sesshomaru chuckled, "You'll see…" he said, he cane to a door and opened it, they stepped out into the main stair well. Kagome turned round, and she saw Sesshomaru close a door she had never noticed before. She shrugged, Sesshomaru came behind her and grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the conference room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Attention, everyone!" Inu-Yasha yelled over the talking crowd, and they went quiet. "Thank-you, you have all wondered why I have called you to this meeting… well, it's really good. I was looking for Kagome because, Kikyo needed her for some reason so I went searching for her in her usual places and then I went to Sesshomaru's room and guess what I found? I found Sesshomaru and Kagome together in his bed! This means one thing they have finally gotten together!" Inu-Yasha yelled to the crowd. Inu-Yasha heard the door open and saw a very mad Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Well that's all I wanted to say! See ya later!" Inu-Yasha said running off the stage. Everyone turned around to see Sesshomaru and Kagome together holding hands.All the sudden they were surrounded by members of the gang who were congralting them and asking then all types of questions. Miroku saw this and went to the stage, "Hey everyone!" he yelled and everyone turned around and Sesshomaru and Kagome slipped out. "Give them some room alight they do need to breath!" he said, and got off the stage. Everyone turned around again but the couple was gone they just shrugged it off and started minding their own business again.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were out in the hallway. Kagome was laughing, when Sango came out of the room and ran up and hugged Kagome. "I am so happy for you guys! You have to do a double wedding with me and Miroku!" Sango said excitingly. Kagome laughed even harder at the look on Sesshomaru's face when Sango said "double wedding." "We will, think about it Sango. Is Ayame still in her room?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, her and Kogua can't get enough of Katherine." Sango said as Miroku came out. "Thanks, talk to you later…" Kagome said as she and Sesshomaru headed for Ayame and Kogua.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ayame heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she said as she out Katherine down in her crib. Ayame turned around to see Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Ayame guess what?" Kagome asked her. "What?" Kogua said coming through the door. "Well, Sesshomaru and I are mates and we are getting married!" Kagome said as she hugged Ayame. "That's wonderful, are you planning a double wedding with Sango?" Ayame asked hugging Kagome back. "Well, by the look on Sesshy's face I don't think so. But I can not wait to pick out my wedding dress…" Kagome said talking to Ayame.

"What is it with women and weddings?" Sesshomaru asked Kogua as they stood back ad watched the two girls talk like crazy. "I have no idea, even after I married one…" Kogua said to answer Sesshomaru's question.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Unknown to them Yuka was standing outside the door. "So, I have my work cut out for me don't I? Naraku won't be happy when he hears this…" Yuka said walking away and taking out a cell phone. "Yeah, Naraku it's me Yuka. You aren't going to like this…"

* * *

Okay that is it for Chapter 8! I don't think I will be doing any more lemons, I am not good at writing them… anyways, do you guys want Kagome to get pregnant? Or have Naraku come back into the plot? (Which I will probably do anyways…)

What will happen next? Will Kagome get pregnant? Will Naraku do something to ruin this perfect couple? Why is Yuka working for Naraku? The plot thickens!

Keep reading and reviewing!

Love U Guys,

My-Immortal-Heart


	9. Questions and Answers

I am so sorry that the story is so late. School, Volleyball, and well Volleyball Tournaments on the weekend, so yeah…Anyways I decide to bring Naraku back into the plot, as for Kagome getting pregnant… that's for me to know and for you people to find out! (MMMMMMWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAA!) Anyways, thanks for all the marvelous reviews! So here it is Ch.9!

Summary: When Kagome was 15, her brother betted her in a rumble. Her brother lost and she is now a gang member of: Ryu-Yashas (Dragon Deamons.) An elite gang made up of the best deamons, half-deamons, monks, priestesses, and assassins. 4 years later Kagome starts to unravel why Sesshomaru betted her… and the truth about herself.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu stupid trademark people….

Ages:

Sesshomaru: 26 Kogua: 22

Kagome: 18 Ayame: 21

Inu-Yasha: 21 Shippo: 20

Kikyo: 20

Miroku: 22 Naraku: 34

Sango: 20

Last Time in Chapter 8: He looked at Kagome she had a smile on her face despite everything he just told her. "Sesshomaru..." Kagome said getting up and hugging him. "I would do anything; go through anything just to be with you. I love you." She said crying into his shirt. "I know Kagome I know." Sesshomaru said kissing her head. "Tell, me you love me." Kagome asked him. "Tell me you love me…" She asked again. Sesshomaru at Kagome who was giving him a pleading look, as if begging him to say those three simple words. "I love you, Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru and I are mates and we are getting married!" Kagome said as she hugged Ayame.

"What is it with women and weddings?" Sesshomaru asked Kogua as they stood back ad watched the two girls talk like crazy. "I have no idea, even after I married one…" Kogua said to answer Sesshomaru's question.

Unknown to them Yuka was standing outside the door. "So, I have my work cut out for me don't I? Naraku won't be happy when he hears this…" Yuka said walking away and taking out a cell phone. "Yeah, Naraku it's me Yuka. You aren't going to like this…"

* * *

Chapter Nine: Questions and Answers

"You aren't going to like this." Yuka said into the cell phone walking down the stairs trying to get outside. _"What?" _Naraku asked on the other line. "Well, Tashio and 'your little song bird' have mated; and they are planning a wedding." She said as she came to the front door of The House. _"What the Fuck!"_ Naraku yelled at the other lie. "I told you, you weren't going to like it." She said as she got into her car. _"Is 'my little song bird' caring that bastard's baby?" _he asked clutching the phone. "How should I know? The mated last night, it does take a week to find out… I'll tell you everything as soon as I get there." She said as she started her car. _"Hurry up!"_ Naraku hissed angrily, "I'm on it." Yuka said as she hung u and pulled put of the drive way.

&&& Somewhere outside The House: &&&

"I can't believe it took you guys so long to get together." Said Inu-Yasha coolly. "Well, Inu-Yasha I don't think you would have found out if you hadn't walked in on them, we probably wouldn't have known until Kagome got pregnant." Miroku said with a perverted grin on his face. "Ow!" he said as he got hit by Sango. "What the hell was that for?" he asked. Sango just rolled her eyes. "You are a pervert, why I am marrying you again?" she asked rhetorically. "Well we are getting married because we have already…" Sango put her hand on his mouth. "Miroku if you say another word, so help me…" "Come on Sango tell us!" Kikyo said as Sango took her hand off Miroku mouth. "Yeah, I don't think there is anything any of us can hide anymore." Kagome said laughing. Sango face turned a shade of red. "Ohh, this is something, she is blushing." Kagome said smiling. "It's nothing" Sango said looking down. "Right and pigs can fly" Kagome said rolling her eyes. "Come on!" Kikyo urged her on.

Sango looked at Miroku and gave Sango a nod. "Well, the other reason why Miroku and I are getting married besides the fact that e love each other; well I am going to be a mother…" she said really embarrassed to be getting married after she got pregnant. Kagome and Kikyo looked at each other and had huge smiles. "We are so excited for you Sango! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kagome said giving Sango a playful glare. "Well, we didn't know what you guys would say." Sango said defending herself. "We are in a goddamn gang. We kill people, we shot people, we rob people, we smoke and deal, god Sango, and you think that's going to make us think less of you?" Inu-Yasha asked her earnestly. "Well, yeah…" Sango answered. Everyone started laughing including, Sango. "So when's the baby due?" Kagome asked. "Right around the same time as Kikyo's, actually. You see the day that Inu-Yasha and Miroku announced that stuff, we found out the next day." Sango said getting up to sit in Miroku's lap.

"Oh, so that's why you haven't been at breakfast for the last couple of days…" Kagome said, smiling even bigger. "Yeah, I had to lie just to get you off my back." Sango said giving Kagome a glare. "Well, excuse, me." Kagome said. "You are excused." Sango said sticking her nose in the air. Everyone started laughing again. "Hey Kags don't you have school tomorrow?" Inu-Yasha asked. "No, I'm in college so I can drop out besides that was a boring school anyway." She said as Sesshomaru put his arms around her, Kagome leaned back into his embrace. "Hey, since it is almost summer, why don't we go swimming?" Sango asked. "Yeah sounds like fun! What do you think Sesshy?" Kagome asked him looking up at him. "Why, not." He said, as Kagome smiled at him. She gave him a kiss, "Good then Sango, Kikyo and I will go change." She said as she got up and motioned for Sango and Kikyo to follow her. "See you in a few." Kagome said as she waved and went into The House with Sango and Kikyo.

"Sesshomaru, what is going to happen to Kagome and you?" Inu-Yasha asked his older brother. "I mean what's going to happen when Naraku finds out?" Inu-Yasha asked again after seeing the look he got from Sesshomaru from the first question. "I don't know Inu-Yasha, I just don't know. Well have to probably kill him and most of his gang before Kagome and I can live in peace. Once he finds out all hell will break lose. Kagome will have to be watched all the time. He has go spies, how do you think that he finds out everything. Once we find Naraku's spy, when can get to Naraku." Sesshomaru said seriously looking at the sky. "You don't know where Naraku is" Inu-Yasha asked. "Naraku after a big rumble, always hides; even if he wins." Miroku answered fro Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement with Miroku. "That's how Naraku camouflages himself. He hides and waits and then comes out for the kill; he learned that from Souta." Sesshomaru said looking at the two.

"You mean Kagome's older brother?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Hai," Sesshomaru answered. "but from what I have heard he died two years ago. Just a year after we got Kagome, he died from to much liquor. Found him in his house dead. With a bottle of liquor in one hand and a picture of him and Kagome in the other hand." Sesshomaru said he looked at his hand. Sesshomaru looked at the ruby ring, he had given it to Kagome a couple years ago and told her to give it to him when she was ready, she didn't understand it then. But, when they had mated she had finally understood and had given it back to him. "Sesshomaru, does Kagome know the consequences of being mated and to you of all people?" Inu-Yasha asked knowing all about the deal Sesshomaru made. "Hai and do you know what she said?" Sesshomaru asked him. Inu-Yasha hook his head "No." he said. "Kagome said: 'I would do anything, go through anything just to be with you. I love you.' And after I told her everything the deal with Naraku, everything and she still wanted to be with me; she's no idiot and she's not a baby anymore. She can make her own decisions." Sesshomaru said getting up. Inu-Yasha and Miroku sat there for a second soaking in all that they just learned. Kagome, their little sister Kags said that. "Where are you going?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Going swimming." He simply said as he kept walking, "Hey wait up!" Inu-Yasha said as he and Miroku went running after him, into The House.

* * *

Short Chapter, Yes I know but it keeps yall reading and reviewing! And I have another Sesshy/Kag Fanfic that I am writing so check my profile and tell me which story you like, and I think I want Kags to be pregnant in the next couple Chapters. 

Keep Reading-n'- Reviewing

Love Yall

My-Immortal-Heart


	10. Suprises

So sorry for the wait! Volleyball plus Schol is kiling mebut I love yall soooo much that I updated! Anyways, I am on a decade! (10) That means I have done 10 fricken' chapters, which means I have people who LOVE ME! So YALL ARE AWESOME! 59 reviews, that is so cool (I almost have 60!….) anyways on with the story!

Summary: When Kagome was 15, her brother betted her in a rumble. Her brother lost and she is now a gang member of: Ryu-Yashas (Dragon Deamons.) An elite gang made up of the best deamons, half-deamons, monks, priestesses, and assassins. 4 years later Kagome starts to unravel why Sesshomaru betted her… and the truth about herself.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu… stupid trademark people….

Ages:

Sesshomaru: 26 Kogua: 22

Kagome: 18 Ayame: 21

Inu-Yasha: 21 Shippo: 20

Kikyo: 20

Miroku: 22 Naraku: 34

Sango: 20

Last Time in Chapter 9: You learn a whole lot about Kagome's brother, but yet we don't know what Naraku is up to…yet…. Or if Kagome is pregnant… is she?

* * *

Chapter Ten: Surprises:

"CANNON BALL!" Kagome yelled as she hit the water creating a huge wave. When Kagome surfed Kikyo and Sango were laughing. "Mh, owie…" Kikyo said as she grabbed her stomach, "You okay?" Kagome asked concerned. "Yeah, it just it felt like…I don't know if I could describe it." Kikyo said putting a hand to her stomach, she was beaming. "I think that was your fist motherly moment." Sango said looking at her own stomach. Kagome looked at them and sighed, she wanted that. "That reminds me, Kagome do you and Sesshomaru have protection?" Sango asked her with a grin on her face.

"Wha-what?" Kagome asked her eyes becoming as big as plates. "Pro-protection?" Kagome said trying to remember if she and Sesshomaru used a condom or not. "Uh…um, I-I-don't… uh… remember." Kagome said stumbling on words. "Kagome, you did use protection right?" Kikyo asked. "Uhhhhh…." "You didn't use protection did you Kagome…" Sango said raising an eyebrow. "Um, no…" Kagome said with a big sweat drop. "Okay after we swim with the boys we are going to the local Pharmacy and getting a pregnancy test. Got it?" Sango said to Kagome as Kagome blushed, "Yeah I heard ya… but can we not say anything in front of the boys and especially not Sesshomaru." "Why?" Kikyo and Sango asked her. "Well, he's already stressed out about how we actually did mate and he is afraid that Naraku will find out and come after me and him. And if I do get pregnant we are both afraid that he will kill the baby and he might take me… and the baby if I am pregnant…" "Don't worry about it; we won't say anything, besides the boys are coming." Sango said as she gave Kagome a kind smile. Kagome nodded her head.

"So, you boys finally decided to come and joy the fun! What took yall so long?" Kagome asked slyly. "We were just talking…" Inu-Yasha said as he walked into the pool right over to Kikyo putting his arms around her stomach. "What were ya talking about?" Sango asked. "Boys stuff…" Miroku answered nonchalantly. "Sure…" Kagome said sarcastically, as she got out of the pool and walked over to Sesshomaru. "What?" Sesshomaru asked as she came closer and he backed up toward the pool. "What do you ever mean Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as she got closer to Sesshomaru.

Kagome got close to Sesshomaru's face like she was going to kiss him, then she lightly pushed his shoulder and made him fall into the pool. "AHHH!" Kagome yelled as she fell into the pool with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru at the last minute grabbed Kagome's hand and brought her with him. When Kagome surfed she spit out water she gave a death glare to Sesshomaru. Everyone was laughing, "Not funny…" Kagome said dangerously. "You should have seen your face… oh my god it was priceless!" Sango said between laughs. Kagome splashed Sango in the face getting Inu-Yasha and Kikyo wet too. "Oh, I think I got a little puppy wet!" Kagome said as she went behind Sesshomaru to be protected from Inu-Yasha's death glare. Inu-Yasha glared at Kagome, and even Sesshomaru had to laugh at the way Inu-Yasha looked. He had an angry look on his face and his doggie ears were dropped to each side and were dripping wet. Then Inu-Yasha splashed Kagome while also splashing Sesshomaru and Miroku.

So, now everyone started splashing everyone. Kagome whispered something in Sesshomaru's ear. Sesshomaru nodded and he lifted her on his shoulders. Sesshomaru walked over to Inu-Yasha and Kagome gave him a huge splash. "Okay, that's it!" Inu-Yasha yelled. And everyone stopped what they were doing. "We are going to play chicken and its couples, against couples." Inu-Yasha said as he lifted Kikyo on top of his shoulders. "Wooho!" Kagome yelled as she and Sango fought each other. Of course Kagome and Sesshomaru won. "Oh, look its brother against brother. This will be an interesting match Sango." Miroku said as he did a commentary. "Yes, Miroku this is the Chicken World Class Competition and it all comes down to this." Sango said as she looked intensely at the two couples fighting each other.

Kikyo and Kagome fought for awhile and Kagome finally pushed her into the water. "Whooo!" Kagome yelled as Kikyo hit the water. "Ha! Kagome and Sesshomaru won Miroku, you owe me 25 bucks." Sango said as she smiled at him. "Can't we just make love all night long, to make up for it?" Miroku asked almost to excitedly. Sango hit him over the head "No, you pervert! I want my 25 bucks!" Sango yelled at him as he rubbed the spot on his head that she had hit. The others just laughed at them. "Sango if you didn't know tat he was a pervert until now you have been truly blinded by love." Kagome said as she got off Sesshomaru's shoulders. "No he's just being more perverted than usual that's all…" Sango said as she gave Miroku a glare. "Are you sure it's not just your harmones acting up?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Oh, no he didn't just go there!" Kagome said. "He's dead." Sesshomaru said as he stood behind her. "He's an idiot." Kikyo said. "And you just figured that out now?" Kagome said to her. "No, but maybe that's why I love him so much." Kikyo said looking at her stomach and putting her hand on it.

Kagome sighed as she looked at her stomach, and put a hand on it. What if she was pregnant? How would she tell Sesshomaru if she was? Did she really want a baby? Would she be a good mother? And what about Naraku what would he do if she was? She got back to reality when Sesshomaru came up behind her and put his arms around her. Kikyo had gone to make sure Inu-Yasha was all right, Miroku had finally gotten her off Inu-Yasha; Sango decided to drown him for his comment. Then the group started to fight. "Where did I get such a idiotic brother and such weird friends?" he asked as he put his kissed her on the head. "Who knows?" Kagome said as she once again looked at her stomach and sighed. Sesshomaru noticed the first time she did it but decided not to say anything but, now she was beginning to worry him. "What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly. "Nothing, I'm just thinking don't worry okay?" Kagome said as she turned around to face him. "Alright if you say so." He said as he gave he a kiss. Suddenly everyone stopped as a cell phone rang. They all got out of the pool and franticly started searching for their phone. "It's mine." Sesshomaru stated as everyone dropped what they were doing and got back into the pool.

"Taisho here." Sesshomaru answered. _"Enjoying you swim?"_ a voice that Sesshomaru didn't want to hear came on the phone. "Onigumo. What do you want?" Sesshomaru hissed as he looked at Kagome already knowing the answer. _"Oh, you know what I want Sesshomaru, I want my little song bird. But, one of my faithful servants told me that you have already taken her as your own. Now you know my dear Sesshomaru that, that won't do at all." _Naraku said with a chuckle. _"Enjoy your time Sesshomaru, Kagome is mine."_ Naraku said dangerously. "She's not bound my you anymore Naraku she's 18 and according to the law, she's aloud to choose for herself." Sesshomaru said. _"Yes, but how would the law look at it when they hear that you took her from her home, though an illegal fight."_ Naraku said. "I did that to save her from you!" Sesshomaru said angrily in to the phone. "Oh, yes but you took her against her will if I remember right. Now if you tell the police or tell any authority about this they will know all about how you took Kagome and how many times you have tried to take her for yourself against her will, no judge will stand for that." Naraku said smiling. "Damn you." Sesshomaru said as he heard Naraku give a laugh on the other line._ "Remember how precious time is Sesshomaru, remember…" _Naraku said as he laughed again, and Sesshomaru hung up.

He looked at Kagome; he couldn't give her up. He would fight for her whatever it took. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked him as she stood in front of him. "Nothing, just stupid people at the company doing stupid things." He said as she gave her a hug. "Do you need to go into work?" Kagome asked him. "Yeah, I need to fix this it's really important." He said to her. "Okay, well don't come home to tired…" Kagome said. Sesshomaru gave her a chuckle, "I promise I won't." he said as he gave her a kiss. "Get a room!" Inu-Yasha yelled. Kagome threw him a glare. "Well I guess I'll go inside when've been out for awhile and I'm hungry. Have fun at work okay." Kagome said as she gave him a smile. "I'll try." Sesshomaru said rolling hi eyes. Kagome giggled and gave him a kiss. "Sayonara! See you later tonight!" Kagome said as she caught up with Sango and Kikyo who were going inside the house.

"Inu-Yasha, Miroku could you stay back for a minute, I need to speak with you two." Sesshomaru said as they nodded their head and waited to see the girls to go in before they started talking. "So what's up Fluffy?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Naraku." Sesshomaru said very seriously. "Naraku?" Inu-Yasha asked, to make sure he was hearing correctly. "Hai, and he wants Kagome." He said seriously. "Does it have to do with the bet?" Miroku asked. 'Ha it has everything to do with it. We can't tell the police because he will go to court and tell them what I did. They would take Kagome away from me. He also knows about me and Kagome mating." Sesshomaru said as he took a deep breath. "How?" Inu-Yasha asked. "I think he has an inside person telling him all the information, it could be anyone with all the stuff I have people doing for me. So we have to protect Kagome and the girls, but especially Kagome. Don't tell anyone anything. We can't trust anyone anymore." Sesshomaru said looking into the distance.

"Will you tell Kagome?" Miroku asked him. "I don't know yet, I think she stressed out already about something and I don't want to burden her…" Sesshomaru said looking at them both. "But she has to know…" Miroku told him. "Yeah, I know I'll tell her after I go figure out if there is some loop hole around this whole thing, until than be on your guard." "That's all!" Inu-Yasha asked. Sesshomaru and Miroku both looked at him. "We can't just let him do this! He has to be stopped!" Inu-Yasha yelled at Sesshomaru. "Don't you think I know that! Kagome is my mate! I love her and I swore that I would protect her! And then all of the sudden a goddamn wants to take her! I love her.." Sesshomaru yelled at him, eyes flashing red. Inu-Yahsa stood dumb founded for a second, Sesshomaru has never lost his temper like that before. "I don't want to lose her, she is my everything… I know Inu-Yasha, I know." Sesshomaru said as his eyes were getting watery. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru I…" "No don't apologize Inu-Yasha it's okay. I just don't know what to do." Sesshomaru said.

"Why don't you go figure it out. We'll keep Kagome occupied with a movie till then." Miroku said. Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha just nodded their head and went inside with Miroku following them in to The House.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# Somewhere in Tokyo: #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"So he think that he can, find a loop hole, stupid Sesshomaru. I always get what I want. And I want my little song bird." Naraku said laughing while looking at a TV Screen with Kagome's picture on it. "Yuka, when you get more information report come here immediately." He said as he turned to Yuka she nodded her head and left. "Kagura, I want surveillance doubled, if you hear or see Kagome leave tell me… well catch her by surprise." He said laughing maniacally.

* * *

MWWWWHHHHAAAAA! I leave you all on a simi-cliffy! I told you that I would bring Naraku back into the plot.

What will happen next: Will Naraku take Kagome? Will Sesshomaru find a loop hole? Will he tell Kagome everything, or will he still keep secrets from her? Will you ever find if Kagome is pregnant or not?

Read and Review! Love Yall!

My-Immortal-Heart.


	11. Capture

All right, I know I haven't updated in a while but, everything is just chaotic right now so be patient.

Kiri: I have to say something about that, I almost failed Math class last year so my Math isn't exactly perfect. BUT thank-you soooo much for telling me.

hAzEl.EyEd.GiRl: You'll find out….

Anime Lady PIMP: Like I said you will find out….

AineSakuyaHitomiVanKagomeSess: Well I would hate for that to happen too…

xxsesshysgurlxx: Arigato!

summertime201: Thanks!

Summary: When Kagome was 15, her brother betted her in a rumble. Her brother lost and she is now a gang member of: Ryu-Yashas (Dragon Demons.) An elite gang made up of the best demons, half-demons, monks, priestesses, and assassins. 4 years later Kagome starts to unravel why Sesshomaru betted her… and the truth about herself.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu…but I really wished I owned Sesshy…

Ages:

Sesshomaru: 26 Kogua: 22

Kagome: 18 Ayame: 21

Inu-Yasha: 21 Shippo: 20

Kikyo: 20

Miroku: 22 Naraku: 34

Sango: 20 

Last Time in Chapter 10: "Kagome, you did use protection right?" Kikyo asked. "Uhhhhh…." "You didn't use protection did you Kagome…" Sango said raising an eyebrow. "Um, no…" Kagome said with a big sweat drop.

"…_Sesshomaru, I want my little song bird…_ "Damn you." Sesshomaru said as he heard Naraku give a laugh on the other line._ "Remember how precious time is Sesshomaru, remember…" _Naraku said as he laughed again, and Sesshomaru hung up.

"I think he has an inside person telling him all the information, it could be anyone with all the stuff I have people doing for me. So we have to protect Kagome and the girls, but especially Kagome. Don't tell anyone anything. We can't trust anyone anymore." Sesshomaru said looking into the distance. "That's all!" Inu-Yasha asked. Sesshomaru and Miroku both looked at him. "We can't just let him do this! He has to be stopped!" Inu-Yasha yelled at Sesshomaru. "Don't you think I know that! Kagome is my mate! I love her and I swore that I would protect her! And then all of the sudden a goddamn wants to take her! I love her." Sesshomaru yelled at him, eyes flashing red.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# Somewhere in Tokyo: #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"So he think that he can, find a loop hole, stupid Sesshomaru. I always get what I want. And I want my little song bird." Naraku said laughing while looking at a TV Screen with Kagome's picture on it. "Yuka, when you get more information report come here immediately." He said as he turned to Yuka she nodded her head and left. "Kagura, I want surveillance doubled, if you hear or see Kagome leave tell me… well catch her by surprise." He said laughing maniacally.

"Kagome, we really need to go to the convenient store and soon." Kikyo said as she looked at Kagome. "Oh, relax… that's what the hotsprings are for to relax in, enjoy it…embrace it." Kagome said she eyes closed. "Kikyo's right Kagome we need to go to the store, you could be pregnant and not know it" Sango. Kagome sighed, "Fine, we can go to the convenient store, god…" Kagome said opening her eyes and stepping out of the water. Kagome wrapped a towel around herself as Sango and Kikyo stepped out she handed them both a towel.

They put their towels on "You guys really need to get a new hobby, my personal and love life should not be one of them." Kagome said. Sango smiled at her "But your life is much better than ours, we need some chaotic life that we can control." Sango said giving a teasing glare to Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes "Whatever, let's just get this over with." Kagome said as she walked toward the door. Sango and Kikyo just smiled as they followed her.

"So, we know what to do. The girls come down stairs I tell Kagome there is a problem at the office, you and Miroku say to the girls "Why don't we watch movie?" and let them pick it." Sesshomaru said as he looked at his watch. He heard Inu-Yasha and Miroku grunt when he said that the girls should pick out the movie. "Sesshomaru they always pick chick flicks." Inu-Yasha wined to him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Get over it." Sesshomaru said looking at his watch again.

He looked up because he heard talking coming from the stairs. "Kagome I was just looking for you." Sesshomaru said as Kagome walked toward him. Kagome gave him a kiss "What's up?" she asked him. "Something important has happened at the office, the retards who work for me messed up big time, so I have to go fix it. I'll see you later tonight okay." He said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Okay, but make sure you aren't to tired." Kagome said giving him a wink. Sesshomaru nodded and rushed out the door.

"Why is he in such a hurry?" Kagome asked them, "It was urgent." Inu-Yasha said. "Hey why don't we watch a movie?" Miroku said. The girls looked at him. "It's ladies pick he said. The girls smiled at each other. "I'll pick the movie!" Sango yelled running into the living room. "I got chips and dip!" Kagome yelled running full force into the kitchen. "Popcorn!" Kikyo said running after Kagome.

Inu-Yasha and Miroku high fifed each other. "Piece of cake, I'll get the beer and you can get the blankets and pillows, you know how picky they are." Inu-Yasha said as he started walking into the kitchen. Miroku nodded and headed into the living room. He walked in "What movie did you pick?" he asked Sango as he went to the closet to get out the pillows and blankets. "I can't decided between Tristian and Isolde or Pride and Predjuice." Sango said as she looked at the DVD covers. Miroku rolled his eyes as he set u the pillows "Women…" he said under his breath. "What did you say Miroku?" Sango asked getting suspicious. Miroku froze for a moment. "Um, I said that I um think that Tristian and Isolde is a better movie." He said nervously. "Okay." Sango said as she put Pride and Predjuice back on the shelf.

Kikyo and Inu-Yasha came in. "Hey where's Kagome?" Sango asked them. "She said that she needed to call Sesshomaru about something really important." Kikyo said smiling at Sango winking. "Ohhh, okay1 well we can start the movie she'll come in a few minutes." Sango said as she put the movie in the DVD player. Inu-Yasha and Miroku exchanged looks, they were both thinking the same thing, Kagome better just be calling Sesshomaru, if not well lets just say they might be eating through a feeding tube for awhile.

Kagome sneaked around to the back, she opened up the garage, she took out her keys and got into her red Mustang. She started it up and rolled down the windows, as soon as she got out of the driveway she raced off to the nearest Wallgreen's. She put a hand through her hair, what Sango and Kikyo had said had gotten her really worried.

What is she was pregnant? Would Naraku know, does he know that he and Sesshomaru have mated? Would he kill the baby? Would he take the baby? Would he take her? She asked her self-these questions over and over again. She pulled into the parking lot; she jumped and ran in.

"Chief, we see her." Kagura said from a black SUV not too far away from the Wallgreen's. "Good, send out the team when she comes out. She'll put up a fight so knock her out." Naraku said on the other line. "Yes, Master." Kagura said as she hung up the phone. "Go, now and if she puts up a fight knock her out." Kagura said to the men behind her. They nodded their heads and got out of the SUV. They ran to the entrance and stood by the door they hid in the shadows against the wall of the store.

Kagome sighed heavily as she started to head to the entrance she put the receipt in the bag and looked at the pregnancy test before she walked out the store. She jiggled her keys and then all of the sudden she was grabbed, she fought and kicked back. But the people who had grabbed her held her legs, she started to scream.

They put a handkerchief on her mouth to shut her up it had poison on it to knock her out. But she was a demon it would take more than that to stop her; she started squirming harder and got one leg free. She kicked the guy holding her other leg. She tried to kick the guys infront of her but some one injected her with a relaxant.

She stopped squirming because all her muscles went numb and she couldn't move. Her vision started to get fuzzy, she saw the man that she kicked had a bloody nose, the man who was holding the handkerchief on her mouth took it off. A woman walked over to her and stood over her. "Naraku was right you would put up a fight." She said. "Naraku?" Kagome said fighting the drowsiness of the injection. "Yes, Naraku" the woman said all of the sudden the woman's phone rang. "Hello" she answered, the men decided that it was a good time to tie Kagome's "Yeah we got her… No I don't think there are any witnesses… You got it… Yes master." Kagura said hanging up the phone.

"Okay, you bitch are going to Naraku, got it." The woman said in Kagome's face. "Sesshomaru…" Kagome said in a whisper as she finally fell unconscious. "Good, put her in the van. I'll call Naraku and tell him we are on our way." Kagura said as the men hauled Kagome off into the black SUV. Kagura saw the bag on the ground and picked it up. She looked inside it, and saw pregnancy test box. She chuckled, "Naraku would definitely like to know about this." She as she took out her phone and dialed a number. "Yeah, we are leaving…Tido will make sure there are no witnesses." Kagura said as she walked away to the SUV.

#$#$#$#$#$ The House: $#$#$#$#

"She hasn't come back yet, it's been 30 fucking minutes!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he paused the DVD and got up. Sango and Kikyo rolled their eyes. "Inu-Yasha, she's probably talking to Sesshomaru." Kikyo said calmly. "Not for that long!" he yelled. "Inu-Yasha, she has something really important to tell him." Sango said to him. "Like What?" he yelled. "Her and Sesshomaru didn't use protection when they mated, so there is a good damn chance that she is pregnant!" Sango yelled at him.

Everyone stared at her, her eyes got wide and she quickly put both hands on her mouth. "Sango!" Kikyo said. 'What? It slipped out…" Sango said innocently. Inu-Yasha and Miroku exchanged worried glances. "I'm checking the garage, I hope that she didn't go out, I told Sesshomaru to tell her but no…" Inu-Yasha said as he ran to the garage. Sango and Kikyo looked at Miroku with quizzically looks. "Naraku called Sesshomaru today when we at the pool. He knows everything, and he told Sesshomaru that he wants his 'little song bird' back. Somehow Naraku is getting inside information, from our gang. We think that there is a good chance he is going to kidnap Kagome. If we tell the police Naraku would tell the police what Sesshomaru did, and Sesshomaru would most likely go to jail." Miroku said as Sango and Kikyo gasped at what they heard.

Inu-Yasha ran back in, "I checked outside she's not there, and I double checked the garage her car is missing." He said out of breath. "I think I know where she went." Sango said. They all looked at her. "Kagome was worried if she was pregnant or not, she went to Wallgreen's to get a pregnancy test I'm sure of it." Sango said as she stood up. "Well what are we waiting for, maybe she didn't leave to long ago, we can still she if she's alright!" Inu-Yasha said running out of the room again. Miroku, Sango , and Kikyo followed after him.

#$#$#$#$#$#$ Sesshomaru: $#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Sesshomaru sighed as he sat in the chair across from his friend Nado. "Sesshomaru we can search all night and not find a loop hole." Nado said looking at his very tired and worried friend. "I, don't care if it takes forever I will find a loop hole. That bastard is not going to take _my_ Kagome." Sesshomaru said as ran a hand through his hair, and went back to reading the book in front of him. "Hai." Nado said as he smiled and put another cup of coffee in front of Sesshomaru and himself.

$#$#$#$ Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo: $#$#$#$#$#$#$

"Here it is she always comes to this one, she knows a couple people who work here. She worked her first summer at The House." Sango said as Inu-Yasha took a sharp turn into the parking lot. "Oh, god I think I'm going to be sick…" Kikyo said. "Sorry babe. I'll be more careful." Inu-Yasha said as he parked. They all jumped out of the car and ran into the Wallgreens.

Kikyo and Sango screamed at what they saw. The cash register girl was bead she had been shot in the head and the chest there was blood all over the counter. There were three more people on the floor dead, they had the same wounds as the cash register girl. Inu-Yasha took Kikyo in his arms and made sure her face was facing his chest so she couldn't see the scene in front of her. Miroku was holding a passed out Sango. "Inu-Yasha… they took Kagome…" Miroku whispered, as he held Sango tighter. "Miroku call the police… I have to tell Sesshomaru." Inu-Yasha said as they both took out their cell pones.

Inu-Yasha hurriedly dialed Sesshomaru's number. "Sesshomaru… yeah it's Inu-Yasha, you need to go to the Wallgreen's, On Sunrise Boulevard and 5th Street… yeah, it's about Kagome….Sesshomaru they took her… Naraku took her…" Inu-Yasha said as he gripped Kikyo tighter.

Sesshomaru went numb the instant he heard Inu-Yasha say those words. "Naraku…" Sesshomaru said as he growled into the phone. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru, she came her to get a pregnancy test. She told Kikyo that she was going to call you and tell you about how she might be pregnant. 30 minutes into the movie we found out that she didn't call you and that she ran off. And now we are here at the Wallgreen's and… Sesshomaru… there are 6 dead people here, none of them Kagome but you can bet that Naraku had something to do with this…" Inu-Yasha said as he closed his eyes.

He heard Sesshomaru take in a sharp breath "Have you called the police?" he asked, choking back tears. "Yeah, Miroku called them they should be here in about 3 minutes, but Sesshomaru you need to come down here now." Inu-Yasha said as he opened up his eyes.

"I'm on my way." Sesshomaru said as he hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Nado asked. "It's happened Naraku has Kagome. My brother his fiancée, and his best friend and his fiancée are at the Wallgreen's on Sunset Boulevard, there are 6 dead people, there." Sesshomaru said as he got out of the chair and hastily put his black jacket on. Nado got up "I'm coming with you" Nado said, Sesshomaru just nodded his head and ran out of the office, and Nado followed.

When Sesshomaru and Nado got there the police where there and there was a police tape up, Sesshomaru and Nado went under it. A police officer came up to them "I'm sorry but you will have to go back this is a crime scene." The officer said nicely. "I know" Sesshomaru said. "My brother, his fiancée, and his best friend and his fiancée are in there." Sesshomaru said almost growling. "I don't believe you, what are their names?" the police officer asked, crossing his arms.

"Miroku, Inu-Yasha, Sango and Kikyo… now let me through." Sesshomaru said dangerously. "No." the police officer said. "Sesshomaru!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he ran over to him. "Thank god you're here… the police are looking at the tapes right now. Naraku didn't personally take Kagome, he had his goons and Kagura take her." Inu-Yasha said pushing the police officer aside. "Damn it!" Sesshomaru said, eyes flashing red. "Excuse my sir, but do you know this man?" the officer asked. "Yeah, this is my older brother, Sesshomaru." Inu-Yasha stated. "I told you, so." Sesshomaru said as he walked past the young police officer.

"Where is the main officer? I would like to see him." Sesshomaru asked. "He's in the Wallgreen's he is looking at the surveillance tape. I told him most of the story about how you and Kagome are mates and he wants to talk to you." Inu-Yasha said, as Sesshomaru walked faster. Inu-Yasha went another direction, to see if Kikyo was okay. Sesshomaru walked under another police tape, and walked to where he could she a bunch of policemen and investigators. "Who is the main officer here?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked into a room. All the policemen stopped and looked at him.

A chubby man stood up and put his hand out, "Hi, I'm Nara Takai. You must be Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho." He said as Sesshomaru shook his hand. "Hai." Sesshomaru said. "Well, I talked to your brother he said that you and Miss. Kagome Higarshi were mates?" he asked. "Sesshomaru nodded his head again. "Good, right now were are going over the surveillance tape of her capture, she put up a fight but, she got dosed with this." The officer said as he held up a bag with a needle in it. "It was filled with some kind of relaxer, that they use in hospital, but this isn't from a hospital it was home made. We were hoping to get some finger prints off it but the men were wearing gloves. Do you want to watch the movie?" the officer asked. Sesshomaru stood frozen, if Kagome was pregnant and they gave her that relaxer, would it her Kagome and the baby? Or just the baby?

"If Kagome was pregnant would it hurt the baby?" Sesshomaru asked. "Would what hurt the baby? What baby?" the officer asked. "Would the relaxer hurt the baby?" Sesshomaru asked. "I don't know, we haven't sent it over to frensics yet. Is the pregnant?" The officer answered with a question. "I don't know she might be, that why she was over here to get a pregnancy test to see. Damn that bastard Naraku, he probably hacked into the damn surveillance." Sesshomaru said as he sat down in a chair.

The police officer looked to another policeman to his right. "Anton, go to the station and give this to frensics and tell the invegators that this young woman might be pregnant. Miki you go with him." The two officers got up and left. "Do you want to watch the video?" the officer asked again. "Hai…"Sesshomaru said as he got up and took a seat next to the officer in front of a TV. The officer rewinded the tape and pressed play. Sesshomaru sat next to him cold and stoic, as his saw his Kagome get taken, the officer turned the sound up. Sesshomaru choked back tears when heard Kagome whisper his name and fall unconscious.

#$#$#$#$#$# Somewhere in Tokyo: #$#$#$#$#$#

Kagome opened her eyes and winced when she felt a headache coming on. 'Where am I?' she asked her self as she tried to sit up. She looked down her eyes widened, as she pulled on the chains around her wrist. She looked to see that they were connected to a post of a bed, she moved her legs and found that her ankles were chained, too. She started to cry when she remembered what had happened. She was captured, caught, stolen, and alone.

"Sesshomaru…please save me….please find me…." She cried and her tears fell to the stone cold floor. The door to the room that she was in opened, she looked up and saw the most hideous man. He had long wavy black hair, red eyes, and a malicious smile. "Why, I see your awake my little song bird…"

And that ladies and gentlemen is the end of Chapter 11!

What will happen next: Will you guys ever find out if Kagome is pregnant? What will Naraku do to Kagome? Will Sesshomaru find Kagome?

Read and Review!

Love Yall Bunches,

My-Immortal-Heart


	12. Beloved Readers

Okay my beloved readers,

I feel really guilty for doing this but I am going to be gone for a week on my Spring Break Vacation! which is good and bad...

Bad news:I can't take my laptop with me. Good news: I have a whole entire week to write new stuff forthe story!So you guys are really getting the better half. So as soon as I get back to my pericious laptop, I will work until the break of dawn to get Chapter 12 done and good news I am already half way through it!

Love Yall!

Read more FanFics! Until March 27 (or sometime around there…)

My-Immortal-Heart


	13. Naraku

Okay after I read reviews for Chapter 11, I started crying. But, seriously I love you guys, yall are AWESOME!

**the-evil-soup-can:** I'm glad that you are reading my story. I admit that they are some stories that I read the first Chapter and stopped reading it, but after I went back and read the rest of the chapters I loved it. So I am uber glad that you are reading and reviewing my story!

**anime-lover-forever2007: **I'm sorry I didn't get it in on March 27, I was tired and exhausted and I have a TON of homework. So once again I am deeply sorry…

**captive24: **Wow your speechless… bad for you; good for me!

**hAzEl.EyEd.GiRl:** Thanks! I don't know how I came up with the cliffy but I did…

**AineSakuyaHitomiVanKagomeSess:** Sorry that I made you cry, but it had to be done, otherwise it would have been a really short story and I don't want to do that.

Summary: When Kagome was 15, her brother betted her in a rumble. Her brother lost and she is now a gang member of: Ryu-Yashas (Dragon Demons.) An elite gang made up of the best demons, half-demons, monks, priestesses, and assassins. 4 years later Kagome starts to unravel why Sesshomaru betted her… and the truth about herself.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-Yasha or Sesshy…life can be so cruel!

Ages:

Sesshomaru: 26 Kogua: 22

Kagome: 18 Ayame: 21

Inu-Yasha: 21 Shippo: 20

Kikyo: 20

Miroku: 22 Naraku: 34

Sango: 20 

Last Time in Chapter 11: "What's up?" she asked him. "Something important has happened at the office, the retards who work for me messed up big time, so I have to go fix it. I'll see you later tonight okay." He said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Okay..." Kagome said. Sesshomaru rushed out the door.

"Hey where's Kagome?" Sango asked them. "She said that she needed to call Sesshomaru about something really important." Kikyo said.

Kagome…raced off to the nearest Wallgreen's. She put a hand through her hair, what Sango and Kikyo had said had gotten her really worried. What is she was pregnant? Would Naraku know, does he know that he and Sesshomaru have mated? Would he kill the baby? Would he take the baby? Would he take her? She asked her self-these questions over and over again. She pulled into the parking lot; she jumped and ran in.

"Chief, we see her." Kagura said from a black SUV not too far away from the Wallgreen's. "Good, send out the team when she comes out. She'll put up a fight so knock her out." Naraku said on the other line.

Kagome sighed heavily as she walked out the store. She jiggled her keys and then all of the sudden she was grabbed; she fought and kicked back. But the people who had grabbed her held her legs she started to scream. "Okay, you bitch are going to Naraku, got it." The woman said in Kagome's face.

"She hasn't come back yet, it's been 30 fucking minutes!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he paused the DVD and got up. "I checked outside she's not there, and I double checked the garage her car is missing." "I think I know where she went." Sango said. They all looked at her. "Kagome was worried if she was pregnant or not, she went to Wallgreen's to get a pregnancy test I'm sure of it." Sango said as she stood up.

"Sesshomaru… yeah it's Inu-Yasha, you need to go to the Wallgreen's, On Sunrise Boulevard and 5th Street… yeah, it's about Kagome…Sesshomaru they took her… Naraku took her…" Inu-Yasha said.

"Where is the main officer? I would like to see him." Sesshomaru asked.

A chubby man stood up and put his hand out, "Hi, I'm Nara Takai. You must be Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho." He said as Sesshomaru shook his hand. Sesshomaru sat next to him cold and stoic, as his saw his Kagome get taken, the officer turned the sound up. Sesshomaru choked back tears when heard Kagome whisper his name and fall unconscious.

'Where am I?' she asked her self as she tried to sit up. She looked down her eyes widened, as she pulled on the chains around her wrist. She looked to see that they were connected to a post of a bed, she moved her legs and found that her ankles were chained, too.

The door to the room that she was in opened, she looked up and saw the most hideous man. "Why, I see your awake my little song bird…"

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Naraku:

Kagome looked in horror, as the man with the malicious smile, was indeed Naraku. Her eyes held more hate than fear of him. "Bastard!" Kagome yelled out. Naraku tisked and walked over to her. He got on his knees in front of Kagome. "You my little song bird, are a very feisty one. No matter, you shall learn to call me Master. Take a look around my dear, this is your new home." Naraku said as he took Kagome's chin between his thumb and finger. Naraku went in to kiss her and Kagome turned her head away.

Naraku got angry with that action and he violently grabbed her and kissed her, he made her open her mouth. Kagome bit his tongue, "Damn…" Naraku said as he pulled away. "Did I make you bleed?" Kagome asked venom dripping with every word she said. Naraku glared at her "Hai, you did but no matter you shall soon pay for it" he said as he quickly left slamming the door behind him. Kagome flinched at the sound of the door. She started to burst in tears as soon as he left. "Sesshomaru…" Kagome cried silently.

#$#$#$#$# Sesshomaru: #$#$#$#$#

"This is all fucked up." Sesshomaru said as he sat down on the couch in the living room. He looked at the DVD player it was still on pause. He looked at the remote tempted to play the movie; he toyed with the idea for a moment. He took the remote and pressed play. He took out a cigarette and lit it.

He took a long drag, and looked at the scene playing out in the movie. He quickly found out that the movie was Tristian and Isolde. He remembered buying it for Kagome after she saw the movie with Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame (before she was bedridden.) Kagome had begged him to get it and watch it with her, when he did buy it for her he never watched it with her. He bought it before they got together, and he was begging to see why Kagome wanted him to see it. Tristian and Isolde loved each other, but couldn't have each other.

Just like him and Kagome, he was on his seventh cigarette when he came to the part when Isolde was asking Tristian an interesting question: "How many have you loved before me?" Tristian answered "None." Isolde asked him yet another question: "And how many will you love after me?" Tristian again answered "None." Sesshomaru couldn't tell if it was from the cigarettes or just because he was watching this stupid movie, but at that moment he had tears in his eyes. He didn't stop the movie; he didn't blink or wipe the tears away. He just sat there and let them come.

#$#$#$# Naraku: #$#$#$#

Kagome sat on the bed; Naraku had gone away… for now. She sighed, she didn't know if she could cry anymore. Naraku had, in one night, destroyed her spirit. He had hit her, rapped her, and told her wicked things. She wished with all her might that Sesshomaru would hurry up and find her. "Sesshomaru…help me, save me, rescue me…please…." Kagome silently prayed, as she tried to curl up in a ball.

She found it difficult because Naraku had chained her to the bed and hadn't let her back down to the floor. So she cried, lying there naked, cold, and alone. She for once wished that Naraku would come in and let her go back to the ground, but there was a slim chance of that. She wondered what Sesshomaru was doing now. Was he at the police? Was he crying? Was he so high that he can't see straight? Does he even know?

Kagome shook her head; she didn't need the negative thoughts at this point. She needed something, anything to let her fell better; to fell that Sesshomaru was actually looking, searching for her

Just then Naraku came in, "Well it seems your dear Sesshomaru has decided to go to the police. There's shit all in the news about you missing, and they are flashing your face all across Japan. Congratulations, my love Sesshomaru has single handedly insured your fate and his." Naraku laughed cruelly he came over on top of Kagome she closed her eyes. 'Sesshomaru find me soon, please, please find me soon.' She pleaded in her mind.

#$#$#$# Sesshomaru: #$#$#$#

He fell asleep after the movie had ended but, he was awoken by his cell phone ringing. "Taisho here." He said groggily into the phone. "Mr. Taisho it's me Nara Takai. We think we know where Naraku might be hiding." "I'm coming to the Station." Sesshomaru said turning off the DVD and TV. "Sesshomaru it's late why don't you come in tomorrow." Nara said into the phone. "Because tomorrow might be to late for Kagome." Sesshomaru said hanging up the phone. He found his keys and rushed out.

"Where are you going?" Inu-Yasha asked as he had a bowl of ice cream and pickles in his hand. "To the station Nara thinks he found where Naraku might be hiding." Sesshomaru answered. "Oh okay." Inu-Yasha said continuing to walk to the stairs. "What do you have?" Sesshomaru asked him. "Ice cream and pickles. Kikyo is getting cravings…" Inu-Yasha said glaring at Sesshomaru for having asked him. "Oh okay… you are in charge when I'm gone. Have fun." Sesshomaru said running out the door. "Feh" was all Inu-Yasha said as he watched Sesshomaru run out the door.

#$#$#$#$#$# Naraku: #$#$#$#$#$#

"You know my little song bird, you are better tasting than the first time. But unfortunately I have to get back to businesses." Naraku said as he smiled wickedly at Kagome as he got out of the bed and put his clothes on. Kagome couldn't even look at him after what he was doing to her it made her shake. That was the sixth time that day; she was going to crack anytime.

She didn't know if she'd rather kill herself or wait it out until Sesshomaru find her; killing herself seemed like the best option at that moment. She took a deep breath out when she heard Naraku leave, she also heard him look the door. She scoffed whenever he did that, where the hell was she going to go, she was chained to his damn bed. She started to cry again, she pulled the blanket up and curled in a ball again.

It seemed the safest and most comforting at the moment. She didn't even bother to wipe her tears away this time, she just let them flow and for the first time in two days she fell asleep.

#$#$#$#$#$# Sesshomaru: #$#$#$#$#$#

"Damn" Sesshomaru muttered as he and Nara went to the abandoned warehouse where they thought Naraku was. "Chief, they recently moved. The blood and gun powder is fresh and so is the body" the younger police officer said. "Body!" Nara asked with wide eyes.

"Hai, a female about 20, 23 were not sure. She has short black hair and pink eyes." The young officer said as he moved aside for people with a body bag to come through. "Sad, for young people to get invovled in gangs." Nara said. "Sometimes, they have no other choice." Sesshomaru said, getting angry. Nara looked at him startled by his comment. "I am sorry Mr.Tashio I did not mean to offend you." Nara said apologetically.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Do not worry about it Nara, I just want Naraku dead and Kagome back." Was all he said leaving the now crime scene. 'Kagome where are you…' Sesshomaru asked himself as he got into his car and drove back to the House.

* * *

Okie dokie everybody that's it for Chapter 12! Yes, you will find out if Kagome is pregant in the next Chapter. So, I will keep you guessing until then.

What will happen next: Will Kagome ever get out of Naraku grasp? Will she kill herself because she feels Sesshomaru will never come to save her? Who was the dead woman in the abounded warehouse? Is Kagome pregant? And if Kagome is pregant is it Naraku's baby or Sesshomaru's baby?

Read and Review!

Love Yall,

My-Immortal-Heart


	14. Bent but never Broken

I decided to be super mean (and because it was going to be a shorter story that I had already thought) I have decided that Chapter Fourteen is the biggest Chapter of them all. But you do find out some helpful information in this chapter…. MMMMWWWWHHHHAAAAAA!

Anyways…

Summary: When Kagome was 15, her brother betted her in a rumble. Her brother lost and she is now a gang member of: Ryu-Yashas (Dragon Demons.) An elite gang made up of the best demons, half-demons, monks, priestesses, and assassins. 4 years later Kagome starts to unravel why Sesshomaru betted her… and the truth about herself.

Disclaimer: If I had fairy godparents like Timmy Tuner I would wish Sesshomaru was real …

Ages:

Sesshomaru: 26 Kogua: 22

Kagome: 18 Ayame: 21

Inu-Yasha: 21 Shippo: 20

Kikyo: 20

Miroku: 22 Naraku: 34

Sango: 20 

Last Time in Chapter 12: Kagome looked in horror, as the man with the malicious smile, was indeed Naraku. Her eyes held more hate than fear of him. "Bastard!" Kagome yelled out.…Naraku glared at her "Hai, you did but no matter you shall soon pay for it" he said as he quickly left slamming the door behind him. Kagome flinched at the sound of the door. She started to burst in tears as soon as he left. "Sesshomaru…" Kagome cried silently.

"This is all fucked up." Sesshomaru said as he sat down on the couch in the living room. He took the remote and pressed play. He took out a cigarette and lit it…. he came to the part when Isolde was asking Tristian an interesting question: "How many have you loved before me?" Tristian answered "None." Isolde asked him yet another question: "And how many will you love after me?" Tristian again answered "None." Sesshomaru couldn't tell if it was from the cigarettes or just because he was watching this stupid movie, but at that moment he had tears in his eyes. He didn't stop the movie; he didn't blink or wipe the tears away. He just sat there and let them come.

Kagome sat on the bed; Naraku had gone away… for now. She sighed, she didn't know if she could cry anymore. Naraku had, in one night, destroyed her spirit. He had hit her, rapped her, and told her wicked things…. Just then Naraku came in, "Well it seems your dear Sesshomaru has decided to go to the police. There's shit all in the news about you missing, and they are flashing your face all across Japan. Congratulations, my love Sesshomaru has single handedly insured your fate and his." Naraku laughed cruelly he came over on top of Kagome she closed her eyes.

He fell asleep after the movie had ended but, he had been awoken by his cell phone ringing. "Taisho here." He said groggily into the phone. "Mr. Taisho it's me Nara Takai. We think we know where Naraku might be hiding." "I'm coming to the Station." Sesshomaru said…."Where are you going?" Inu-Yasha asked. "To the station Nara thinks he found where Naraku might be hiding." Sesshomaru answered.

"You know my little song bird, you are better tasting than the first time. But unfortunately I have to get back to businesses." Naraku said as he smiled wickedly at Kagome as he got out of the bed and put his clothes on….

She didn't know if she'd rather kill herself or wait it out until Sesshomaru find her; killing herself seemed like the best option at that moment. She took a deep breath out when she heard Naraku leave, she also heard him look the door.

"Damn" Sesshomaru muttered as he and Nara went to the abandoned warehouse where they thought Naraku was. "Chief, they recently moved. The blood and gun powder is fresh and so is the body" the younger police officer said. "Body!" Nara asked with wide eyes…..'Kagome where are you…' Sesshomaru asked himself.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Bent…but never Broken:

By the time Sesshomaru had gotten back to the House, it was dawn. "Shit." He said aloud walking into the House. He needed his sleep had know that he had needed some but he couldn't seem too.

Everytime he closed his eyes, he pictured Kagome when she was performing as a geisha, when she was in the pool with everyone , the look she gave him when she told him she loved him, and when they… He shook his head he just couldn't get those pictures out of his head.

He went into the dojo and put his back against the wall; he sighed and looked at his cell phone as if asking it to tell his, show him where Kagome was. 'Kagome…hand on, just a little longer…just a little longer…' Sesshomaru said to himself, closing his eyes.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$ Naraku: $#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Kagome opened her eyes, unaware that she had actually fallen asleep. She rubbed her eyes, wait she was on the floor again…and she could move her arms and legs more freely. She looked at the chains, they had been loosened not by Naraku, but because she had lost so much weight that she had loss muscle and fat.

The door opened, and Kagome looked up to see Naraku with a girl with strait black hair and brown eyes, she was a girl and she looked about 14 maybe 15? Kagome wasn't sure. "Hello, love you and I have a new room mate, meet Rin Sarkza. And look she is just as feisty as you use to be." Naraku said as Rin was fighting him, biting him, kicking him…doing anything to get free.

Kagome might have been bent…but she was never broken. She looked at Naraku, with more hatred and spite than ever. "I am still feisty Naraku, I am just smart enough to use it when the time is right." Kagome said in a dangerous tone. When Rin heard Kagome speak, she stopped struggling and looked at Kagome with fearful eyes, Kagome showed Rin compassionate eyes. Naraku saw this at started getting enraged. He threw Rin near Kagome, and eventually chained Rin up to. Of course Naraku had a few bruises and scars after he gotten done doing that.

"Have fun…while you can. I will see you later my little song bird." Naraku said while leaving them there. Rin looked at Kagome Rin had tears in her eyes, Kagome opened her arms, and Rin crawled into them. Rin started crying and Kagome held her and rocked her back and forth. "Shhh, don't cry Rin, it will all be over soon. It will all be over soon." Kagome said comfortingly.

"How soon is soon?" Rin asked, looking up into Kagome's eyes. "I don't know Rin, I really don't know…" Kagome said tears now coming to her eyes too.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# Sesshomaru: #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Sesshomaru was once again awakened from his sleep by his cell phone ringing. "Taisho, here." Sesshomaru said rubbing his eyes. "We know the name of the girl who was killed, her name was: Yuka Irzwa. Did you know her?" Nara asked im, Sesshomaru nodded his head, "Yeah, she was in my gang." Sesshomaru said standing up. "Well, from what we have gathered she was telling Naraku about all the inside information about your gang, it looks like from what we have invesagated do far is that she failed to give Naraku some important bit of information, would you know what that bit of information might be?" Naraku asked him.

"Yeah, I think I do." Sesshomaru said walking out of the dojo and into the House. "well could you tell me?" Nara asked. "Yeah, when I come down to the station, and don't worry I did get some sleep I am taking a shower and then coming over, so don't worry. "Sesshomaru that's not all the information I have." Nara said. "What else?" Sesshomaru asked reaching _their_ bedroom, he took a deep breath, he hadn't been in that room since Kagome went missing.

"A girl by the name of Rin Sarkza, she's 15. She went missing late last night, we think it's connected to Naraku. So if we do get Naraku, we are going to have to do a trial no matter what, even if he is caught red handed. That's all." Nara said sighing. Sesshomaru stood there for a minute, a young girl was missing, what is Naraku planing? Sesshomaru thought. He hung up the phone and bravely opened the doors to _their_ room.

He looked around, _their_ bed was still had ruffled sheets when they rushed to stop Inu-Yasha from telling the whole gang what had happened. He looked and saw Kagome's clothes on the floor from when she changed into her bathing suit. Kagome's towel was on the floor from her bath with Sango and Kikyo, and her scent still stayed. The room looked like it hadn't been touched by this horror that had overcame the House and its members. The room looked scared, to Sesshomaru's point of view. He walked to the bathroom, which was connected, and he passed his study.

He stopped and looked at it for a second. It also, like their room, looked untouched by every thing. He remember that Kagome told him that she loved him in that same room, they had kissed and it brought out a fire in him, that had been put out by her kidnapping. He also remembered she said that she was willing to take the cost, whatever it was, just to be with him; all she wanted was to love him…and all he ever wanted to do was love her back.

$#$#$#$#$#$# Naraku: #$#$#$#$#$#$

Kagome and Rin, had both taken comfort in the fact hat they weren't alone. When it was Kagome's turn with Naraku, Rin looked away. When it was Rin's turn with Naraku, she looked away. They were already humiliated enough, but at least they took comfort in the fact that they were in it together and when Naraku left they took comfort in each other, they had also keep track of the days, and how many time Naraku had actually taken advantage of them.

Kagome told Rin about her life and Rin told Kagome hers. In the course of about a week, Naraku started hitting Kagome more than rapping her, as they had found out one day, Kagome was pregant. Naraku had realized that Kagome hadn't bleed in awhile, and was angry that she was indeed pregant. Kagome almost for sure thought it was Sesshomaru's and told Naraku it was his. Naraku hit her and beat her harder than ever before. But Kagome still kept a smile thinking and _knowing_ that she did have a part of Sesshomaru with her. Rin some how got stronger, she did bleed when Naraku took advantage of her the first time, and she was very sore but she got over it and she was able to go a whole entire time without crying out in pain.

Kagome and Rin always found some way to get back at Naraku, and it mad Naraku even angrier when he could see that he had not broken them yet.. Little did Naraku know that Rin and Kagome had a saying that they kept repeating to themselves: "I am bent…but never broken."

* * *

Okay homeslices that's it for Chappie number 13! Up next is Chapter 14! 

What will happen next: Can Rin and Kagome last? Will Naraku kill Kagome because he has a new play toy? Is the baby really Sesshomaru's?

Read and Review!

My-Immortal-Heart


	15. Lost and Found

Okay Peeps this is the Chapter you all have been waiting for…CHAPTER FOURTEEN! Yes that Chapter where Naraku is taken to jail, Kagome and Sesshomaru are reunited, and almost everything is okay!

So here it is Chapter Fourteen!

Summary: When Kagome was 15, her brother betted her in a rumble. Her brother lost and she is now a gang member of: Ryu-Yashas (Dragon Demons.) An elite gang made up of the best demons, half-demons, monks, priestesses, and assassins. 4 years later Kagome starts to unravel why Sesshomaru betted her… and the truth about herself.

Disclaimer: I will never own Sesshy…life will never be fair…

Ages:

Sesshomaru: 26 Kogua: 22

Kagome: 18 Ayame: 21

Inu-Yasha: 21 Shippo: 20

Kikyo: 20

Miroku: 22 Naraku: 34

Sango: 20 

Last Time in Chapter 13: Everytime he closed his eyes, he pictured Kagome when she was performing as a geisha, when she was in the pool with everyone , the look she gave him when she told him she loved him, and when they… He shook his head he just couldn't get those pictures out of his head…'Kagome…hand on, just a little longer…just a little longer…' Sesshomaru said to himself, closing his eyes.

Kagome opened her eyes, unaware that she had actually fallen asleep….The door opened, and Kagome looked up to see Naraku with a girl with strait black hair and brown eyes, she was a girl and she looked about 14 maybe 15? Kagome wasn't sure. "Hello, love you and I have a new room mate, meet Rin Sarkza. And look she is just as feisty as you use to be." Naraku said as Rin was fighting him, biting him, kicking him…doing anything to get free.

Rin looked at Kagome Rin had tears in her eyes, Kagome opened her arms, and Rin crawled into them. Rin started crying and Kagome held her and rocked her back and forth…. "Shhh, don't cry Rin, it will all be over soon. It will all be over soon." Kagome said comfortingly…."How soon is soon?" Rin asked, looking up into Kagome's eyes. "I don't know Rin, I really don't know…" Kagome said tears now coming to her eyes too.

"Sesshomaru that's not all the information I have." Nara said. "What else?" Sesshomaru asked reaching _their_ bedroom, he took a deep breath, he hadn't been in that room since Kagome went missing…."A girl by the name of Rin Sarkza, she's 15. She went missing late last night, we think it's connected to Naraku. So if we do get Naraku, we are going to have to do a trial no matter what, even if he is caught red handed. That's all." Nara said sighing….He hung up the phone and bravely opened the doors to _their_ room…..He stopped and looked at it for a second. It also, like their room, looked untouched by every thing. He remember that Kagome told him that she loved him in that same room, they had kissed and it brought out a fire in him, that had been put out by her kidnapping. He also remembered she said that she was willing to take the cost, whatever it was, just to be with him; all she wanted

was to love him…and all he ever wanted to do was love her back.

Naraku started hitting Kagome more than rapping her, as they had found out one day, Kagome was pregant. Naraku had realized that Kagome hadn't bleed in awhile, and was angry that she was indeed pregant. Kagome almost for sure thought it was Sesshomaru's and told Naraku it was his. Naraku hit her and beat her harder than ever before. But Kagome still kept a smile thinking and _knowing_ that she did have a part of Sesshomaru with her…..Naraku even angrier when he could see that he had not broken them yet.. Little did Naraku know that Rin and Kagome had a saying that they kept repeating to themselves: "I am bent…but never broken."

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Lost and Found:

I had been a week since Rin had disappereaed and almost a month since Kagome's disappearance as well. Sesshomaru was wondering if they were ever going to find her and the girl named Rin.

He had meet Rin's mother, who was at work trying to keep up the rent and let Rin eat and go to school at the same time with only a couple thousand yen, coming in. Sesshomaru was getting more and more impatient as the hours went into days and the days went into weeks. And from what Nara told him they weren't getting any closer to finding Naraku.

$#$#$#$#$#$# Naraku: #$#$#$#$#$#$#$

"Kagura you we too close to being followed, I will not allow it! You have been starting to become too careless! That is all report back immediately! That is an order!" Naraku yelled just outside the door where Kagome and Rin were. Rin and Kagome looked hopeful at each other when they heard that the police were getting closer to finding them.

Naraku came in and slammed the door shut, "My little song bird how long has it been? Two weeks, I think Rin here should take a break. What do you think?" he asked Kagome thinking that he had broken her… "I think you are a bastard and should go to hell!" Kagome said as she spat at him. Naraku gave her a death glare, he came over and put both hands around Kagome's neck strangling her. Naraku was shaking her, Kagome was gasping for breath. "Do you think you have any right to say that to me! I have spared you and your baby's lives! You owe me everything!" Naraku said as Kagome started turning blue. "I owe you nothing…" Kagome said and Naraku gripped on to her tighter.

Suddenly Naraku dropped his hands and Kagome started coughing because of lack of air. "Stay here." Naraku said as he walked towards the door. "Where else are we going to go?" Rin asked sarcastically. Naraku came back over and was about to slap Rin when Kagome stood infront and got slapped instead. Naraku glared at Kagome's impulse; he kicked Kagome's head and Kagome let out a cry in pain.

Naraku huffed and quickly left the room, slamming the door shut. Rin scrambled closer to Kagome, helping Kagome up. "Why did you do that for?" Rin asked her. "Rin I think it's time, I think soon, is now." Kagome said a smile on her face. Rin understood and smiled too, and Kagome opened her arms and let Rin sit in her lap.

#$#$#$#$#$#$# Sesshomaru: #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Sesshomaru, we think that if Kagura here contacts Naraku for long enough we can locate his location. We have a team on stand by if we get a lock on where he is. But if Kagura doesn't stay on long enough then we won't get anything. But it's a worth a try." Nara said as he handed Sesshomaru a cup of coffee.

"I am willing to go to hell and back again, to bring her back Nara-san. I am willing to risk anything." Sesshomaru said gratefully taking the cup of coffee. It had been his tenth one that day, well at least he hadn't gone through a pack of cigarettes like he did when Kagome was first taken.

"Well, she's in there right now. We are going to contact him in a few minutes after I tell Rin's mother." Nara said as he went another direction to talk to Rin's mother. Sesshomaru sighed looking at the coffee. 'All I want is her back…no matter the cost." Sesshomaru told himself taking a sip of coffee.

#$#$#$#$#$#$# Naraku: #$#$#$#$#$#$#

Kagome and Rin, sat in the corner they had heard Naraku shout and others it sounded like they were fighting. Rin covered her face but Kagome had to watch to see who or what would come into the room next. She was praying, no screaming it in her mind to it be either Sesshomaru or Police with reinforcements.

The heard people being thrown against the walls, and gun shots, which made them flinch. "Kagome…" Rin said in a small voice, Rin was shaking with fear. "Shhh, don't say anything, it will be okay. I bet that toes are policemen with reinforcements. Don't you worry we'll be fine." Kagome said in a whisper, Rin just nodded her head. 'Please, please let someone save us please!' Kagome cried out in her mind.

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$ Sesshomaru: $#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

"Sesshomaru we have it!" Nara said running out of the office. "We got it Sesshomaru we have a hit, we know exactly where they are. We are sending reinforcements right now." Nara said excitedly Sesshomaru just sat there for a second…Kagome found….Kagome found.

Sesshomaru jumped out of the chair that he had been sitting in. "Where are you going?" Nara asked. "I'm going with the reinforcements, I want to see Naraku's face when we arrive…I want to see my mate, Kagome." Sesshomaru said red flashing in his eyes. "Whoa, hold on a second you can't just go with the team and ruin everything we have worked for." Nara said sternly.

Sesshomaru gave Nara a dangerous glare, "But after the heel she's been through she would want, no need to see me. Don't you understand Nara? Do you?" Sesshomaru yelled. Nara looked at Sesshomaru for a minute, shocked at Sesshomaru's outburst. But then Nara came to realize, that Sesshomaru and Kagome were _mates_ and that bond to the Yokias was, _is_ stronger than time itself.

Nara nodded his head, "Alright come with me we'll take me car it will be faster." Sesshomaru gave a little bow at this. "Thank-you Nara-san." Sesshomaru said. Nara again nodded his head. "Come on let's go." Nara said walking out of the police station with Sesshomaru at his heels.

#$#$#$#$#$# Naraku: #$#$#$#$#$#

Kagome and Rin were shaking when they head even more gunshots and screams. Rin was now crying and all Kagome could do was sit there wide eyed. Suddenly the door was knocked down, and Rin and Kagome looked up. They saw two policemen, with safety vest and guns they looked at the two women and spoke into their walkie-talkies. "Sir we found them and they are alive we will need blankets and two ambulances." The one police officer said speaking into the walkie-talkie. The other policeman that was with them was actually a woman. She came over to Kagome and Rin, who both had looks of fear and hope.

"Hi, I am Chiyo Arakawa. We are going to get you two out of here." She said in a kind voice. "Thank-you." Was what Kagome said as she passed out with exhaustion. "Nado, hurry the one woman has passed out!" Chiyo shouted and Kagome's world once again went black.

$#$#$#$#$#$#$ Sesshomaru: $#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

By the time that Sesshomaru and Nara had arrived at the warehouse that was Naraku's hideout most of the people in the building , that weren't policemen, were in handcuffs. "Stay here." Nara said as he jumped out of the car. Sesshomaru saw him talking to a man, Nara nodded his head and ran back to the car. Nara put his seat belt on, "Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked as they pulled out of the warehouse parking lot. "We are going to Kibou Hospital. It's about 20 minutes from here." Nara said weaving in and out of traffic.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were all jumbled, the only things that he could compute at that moment were: Hospital and Kagome. "How hurt is she?" Sesshomaru asked, Nara just looked at him. "Pretty bad, but they are sure that a couple days in the hospital and she'll be okay." Nara said while gripping the wheel tighter. Sesshomaru looked ahead, trying to make sense of all his thoughts.

&&& Kibou Hospital: &&&

Sesshomaru rushed though the doors and almost ran into the front desk. "Where is Kagome Higarshi?" he asked the receptionist. "I'm sorry sir, you will have to fill out this form and tell me if you are family before I let you see her" the receptionist said handing Sesshomaru a clipboard. "Kagome is my…" "It's okay Satsuya he's with me." Nara said coming up behind Sesshomaru.

Satsuya nodded her head "She's on the 6th floor, room number #672." Satsuya said pointing to the elevators. Sesshomaru didn't say anything but ran to the elevators. Nara walking quickly behind him. Sesshomaru started growling when they were in the elevators because of how slow they were. When they reached the 6th floor he rushed out searching for Kagome's room.

Luckily he didn't have to look too far to find it. But when he did enter her room, he stopped. He was numb, he's feisty, independent, strong Kagome was lying there pale with needles running up and down her arms with a heart monitor beeping a slow steady rhythm.

He saw her covered with bruises al over her arms, and she saw that she had a bruise on her left Chico. He slowly walked over to her bedside and sat down in the chair that was near the bed. He picked up Kagome's hand it was cold, small, and fragile.

He kissed it and Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Sesshomaru…" she said in a whisper, almost like she didn't believe he was there. "Yes, Kagome it's me Sesshomaru." He said looking into her silvery blue eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked her, tears started running down her pale face.

"Like hell." She said as her body started shaking, from her tears. Sesshomaru hugged her tiny body, but he was afraid to hold on too tight because he was afraid he would break her. "Don't cry shhhh, I'm here, your safe. It's all right now. It's over Kagome, it's all over." Sesshomaru said holding her. "Is it Sesshomaru? Is it all over?" Kagome asked him, looking at him knowing as much as he did that it was just another part of their life. They knew it wasn't over, but at least for now they would have some peace.

"My love this is only a stepping stone, our life is not over." Sesshomaru said giving her a kiss. They hugged again, and Kagome gripped onto Sesshomaru. All of this seemed too good to be true. Could she really be with Sesshomaru again? Was Naraku really going to jail? Kagome held on tighter when she thought about this might be a dream and if she let go she would wake up to find her self back with Naraku. "Can we do it?" Kagome asked him. "Do what?" Sesshomaru asked her wiping away her tears.

"Do this everytime we have someone like Naraku after us, can we survive?" Kagome asked. "Why wouldn't we survive?" Sesshomaru asked her. "We will I am just asking a question, that's all." Kagome said. "Don't worry koi it will all be okay." Sesshomaru said as they nuzzled.

A nurse knocked on the door, "Come in." Kagome said as Sesshomaru sat down in the chair and Kagome nestled back into her bed. "Alright time for your ultra-sound." The nurse said and Kagome nodded her head. "Ultra-sound?" Sesshomaru asked her, a raised eyebrow. "Hai, I am pregant and it's your baby." Kagome said, giving Sesshomaru a warm smile. "How do you know it's mine?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I haven't bleed in a month Sesshomaru, I always bleed in the first week of the month. I knew I was pregant even before Naraku took me. The night I was…kidnapped, I was getting a pregnancy test to see if I was right; and I was right. I am a month along Sesshomaru. It is yours not his, it was never his to take." Kagome told him, looking at him with a motherly glow.

"Hai, my Kagome. I knew it too." Sesshomaru said as they put their heads together, forgetting that the nurse was standing there.

* * *

And this is the end of Chapter 14! Holy Shit!

Okay now that everything that yall wanted to happen has happened…but you are forgetting the fact that they have to go to trial…remember! MWWWHHHHAAAA!

The idiotic jury might decide that Naraku is NOT GUILTY! (But of course that would be cruel…) Oh well I guess you have to read and review before you find out!

Read and Review!

My-Immortal-Heart


	16. Trail and Tribulation: Part One

OH MY FRICKEN' GOD! The story is going to be coming to a close soon (I think…) Anyways this is the Trial Chappie! I would have wanted it to only one Chappie long but….that would be one less Chapter than planned for my at least 20 chapter story…. So be patient. It's a virtue….. MMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAA!

Summary: When Kagome was 15, her brother betted her in a rumble. Her brother lost and she is now a gang member of: Ryuu-Yashas (Dragon Demons.) An elite gang made up of the best demons, half-demons, monks, priestesses, and assassins. 4 years later Kagome starts to unravel why Sesshomaru betted her… and the truth about herself.

Disclaimer: I will never own Sesshy…life will never be fair…

Ages:

Sesshomaru: 26 Kogua: 22

Kagome: 18 Ayame: 21

Inu-Yasha: 21 Shippo: 20

Kikyo: 20 

Miroku: 22 Naraku: 34

Sango: 20 

Last Time in Chapter 14: I had been a week since Rin had disappereaed and almost a month since Kagome's disappearance as well. Sesshomaru was wondering if they were ever going to find her and the girl named Rin.

"Kagura you we too close to being followed, I will not allow it! You have been starting to become too careless! That is all report back immediately! That is an order!" Naraku yelled just outside the door where Kagome and Rin were. Rin and Kagome looked hopeful at each other when they heard that the police were getting closer to finding them…. "…What do you think?" he asked Kagome thinking that he had broken her… "I think you are a bastard and should go to hell!" Kagome said as she spat at him. Naraku gave her a death glare, he came over and put both hands around Kagome's neck strangling her. Naraku was shaking her, Kagome was gasping for breath. "Do you think you have any right to say that to me! I have spared you and your baby's lives! You owe me everything!" Naraku said as Kagome started turning blue. "I owe you nothing…" Kagome said and Naraku gripped on to her tighter.

"Sesshomaru, we think that if Kagura here contacts Naraku for long enough we can locate his location. We have a team on stand by if we get a lock on where he is. But if Kagura doesn't stay on long enough then we won't get anything. But it's a worth a try." Nara said as he handed Sesshomaru a cup of coffee. "I am willing to go to hell and back again, to bring her back Nara-san. I am willing to risk anything." Sesshomaru said gratefully taking the cup of coffee……'All I want is her back…no matter the cost." Sesshomaru told himself taking a sip of coffee.

Sesshomaru jumped out of the chair that he had been sitting in. "Where are you going?" Nara asked. "I'm going with the reinforcements, I want to see Naraku's face when we arrive…I want to see _my_ mate, Kagome." Sesshomaru said red flashing in his eyes. "Whoa, hold on a second you can't just go with the team and ruin everything we have worked for." Nara said sternly.

Sesshomaru gave Nara a dangerous glare, "But after the heel she's been through she would want, no need to see me. Don't you understand Nara? Do you?" Sesshomaru yelled. Nara looked at Sesshomaru for a minute, shocked at Sesshomaru's outburst. But then Nara came to realize, that Sesshomaru and Kagome were _mates_ and that bond to the Yokias was, _is_ stronger than time itself.

Suddenly the door was knocked down, and Rin and Kagome looked up. They saw two policemen, with safety vest and guns they looked at the two women and spoke into their walkie-talkies. "Sir we found them and they are alive we will need blankets and two ambulances." The one police officer said speaking into the walkie-talkie….."Nado, hurry the one woman has passed out!" Chiyo shouted and Kagome's world once again went black.

By the time that Sesshomaru and Nara had arrived at the warehouse that was Naraku's hideout most of the people in the building , that weren't policemen, were in handcuffs…."Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked as they pulled out of the warehouse parking lot. "We are going to Kibou Hospital. It's about 20 minutes from here." Nara said weaving in and out of traffic…….Sesshomaru's thoughts were all jumbled, the only things that he could compute at that moment were: Hospital and Kagome. "How hurt is she?" Sesshomaru asked, Nara just looked at him. "Pretty bad, but they are sure that a couple days in the hospital and she'll be okay." Nara said while gripping the wheel tighter. Sesshomaru looked ahead, trying to make sense of all his thoughts.

He slowly walked over to her bedside and sat down in the chair that was near the bed. He picked up Kagome's hand it was cold, small, and fragile. He kissed it and Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Sesshomaru…" she said in a whisper, almost like she didn't believe he was there. "Yes, Kagome it's me Sesshomaru." He said looking into her silvery blue eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked her, tears started running down her pale face…….A nurse knocked on the door, "Come in." Kagome said as Sesshomaru sat down in the chair and Kagome nestled back into her bed. "Alright time for your ultra-sound." The nurse said and Kagome nodded her head. "Ultra-sound?" Sesshomaru asked her, a raised eyebrow. "Hai, I am pregant and it's your baby." Kagome said, giving Sesshomaru a warm smile. "How do you know it's mine?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I haven't bleed in a month Sesshomaru, I always bleed in the first week of the month. I knew I was pregant even before Naraku took me. The night I was…kidnapped, I was getting a pregnancy test to see if I was right; and I was right. I am a month along Sesshomaru. It is yours not his, it was never his to take." Kagome told him, looking at him with a motherly glow. "Hai, my Kagome. I knew it too." Sesshomaru said as they put their heads together, forgetting that the nurse was standing there.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Trail and Tribulation Part One:

Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru sleeping in the chair next to her, after they had seen each other again he wouldn't let her out of his site. Kagome smiled at the thought of him being even more over protective.

He suddenly opened his eyes, "Good Morning." Kagome said giving him a smile. He gave her a smile back and got up and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Morning beautiful." He said, siting back down and grabbing her hand. "You know what today is?" Kagome asked him. "What?" Sesshomaru asked her kissing her hand. "The day that I get out of the hospital." Kagome said. "Hai, it is." Sesshomaru said with a look of relief on his face.

Sesshomaru was thinking about how much easier it was going to be to go into their bedroom now. He had only been in it once after she was taken and he didn't touch anything, he ended up going to one of the hotsprings, in the House. He was just happy that Kagome was back, but he couldn't wait to go back into that room (If you catch my drift.) And besides he was going to be a father!

He didn't know what surprised him more, the fact that he was going to be a father, or the fact they still had to go to trial even when the police caught them red handed, and they found Rin and Kagome naked in a corner, chained to the bed post. It still infuriated Sesshomaru when he thought about it. Kagome hadn't told him the details about what happened, but she did tell him something's.

Like when she was kidnapped, when she thought that killing herself was better than living, when Rin first came, what Rin and Kagome said to each other to keep each other going, when Naraku choked her, and when the police came and she fainted.

Kagome was healing great physical, but Sesshomaru and the doctors didn't know about mental. It was a miracle that the baby didn't die, and a miracle that Kagome didn't want to kill herself because of what happened. Having Sesshomaru helped her the doctors said. The doctors told Sesshomaru that he was her hope, and that just him being there helped. And every day Kagome seemed to get stronger.

Rin wasn't doing so well, physical she was getting much better. But not mental, she was now on suicide watch. Kagome worried about Rin because somehow through Naraku and what happened they had gotten close and Kagome considered Rin like her daughter almost.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were both worried about the upcoming trial, they didn't know if Rin, nor did Kagome herself, would be able to handle telling a court what had happened to them in detail. Hell, Kagome barely told Sesshomaru all the details about what happened. But Kagome was determined to be strong for both herself and Rin. After Sesshomaru had breakfast (Kagome ran out at the smell of it nowadays.) Inu-Yasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kogua, Katherine, (who is now two months old) and Shippo all came to visit.

"So are you being released today?" Sango asked as she watched Ayame let Kagome hold Katherine. "Hai, and two days from now will be the trial." Sesshomaru answered for Kagome who was content with holding Katherine. "So do we know when the baby's due?" Kikyo asked, you could see that Kikyo was at least four months pregant now. "Well, they think sometime in December or January." Kagome said glowing just thinking about being a mother. "So what's been going on since I went away?" Kagome asked handing Katherine back to Ayame.

"Well let's see: Katherine cries a lot, Kikyo's cravings get worse, Sango's attidue and cravings gets worse, Miroku can't keep his hands off Sango, and Kogua is still a damned wolf." Inu-Yasha said sitting down in a chair. Kikyo, Sango, and Kogua all glared at Inu-Yasha. "What?" Inu-Yasha asked. Kagome started laughing, then everyone looked at her and started laughing too, except Inu-Yasha. "What's so damn funny? I was being serious!" Inu-Yasha said jumping up. And everyone started laughing harder.

Everyone left a couple hours later. "Hey I just realized that Shippo wasn't with us after Inu-Yasha's comment." Kagome said as she got out of the hospital bed, she was thankful that she didn't have neddles in her arms. "Don't worry about it he probably went down to eat and got lost." Sesshomaru said, trying not to get Kagome worried. "Yeah, your right. He's always eating." Kagome said walking into the bathroom, with clothes.

She came back out her hair down and messy, she had one of Sesshomaru's shirts on, and a pair of jeans with sneakers. "You ready?" he asked. "No, I want to go say goodbye to Rin before we go." Kagome said walking out the door. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, and smiled down a Kagome, Kagome smiled back and gave him a kiss.

When they reached Rin's room, they found Shippo in there. Shippo and Rin were talking like they were good friends. Apparently Shippo had been looking for Kagome's room and of course got confused and walked into Rin's room and they got to talking and here they were. Kagome smiled at how much better Rin seemed when she was with Shippo. Maybe this was a good thing. Anyways Rin and Kagome said their good-byes, and Kagome told Rin that she could come to the House any time. Rin was thankful for that.

Shippo told Kagome to tell the others that he would be back later, he had wanted to stay with Rin for a little longer. Kagome and Sesshomaru both told him that, it was okay.

Kagome and Sesshomaru finally got out of the hospital, and walked to the car. When they got in Kagome said: "I think Rin and Shippo like each other, and they are really cutie together." Kagome said fastening her seat belt and Sesshomaru did too. "I don't think it's a good idea Kagome I mean the are 5 years apart." Sesshomaru said. Kagome rolled her eyes. So what we're 8 years apart." Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled. "Kagome you still seem to amaze me." Sesshomaru said, Kagome looked at him and smiled back.

The House 

When they got back, Kagome ran strait for the bathroom, the car ride made her sick. Kagome came back out, and found Sesshomaru in the living room. "I thought we could watch Tristian and Isolde. Just the two of us Sesshomaru said with a remote in his hand. "I think that would be nice." Kagome said getting tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked her. "I'm just happy that's all." Kagome said wiping her tears away. Sesshomaru nodded his head, and they snuggled together on the couch, Kagome got about half way though when she fell asleep. Sesshomaru smiled, and stopped the movie and carried Kagome to _their_ bedroom. It felt so good to open the door (more like kicking it open…) and have Kagome in his arms. Back where she belonged.

Two Days Later: 

Kagome regularly by now had been throwing up in the bathroom in the morning. Kikyo told her it would only last until she was at least four months. Kagome groaned, she didn't know if she could last that long. But that morning, there wasn't a lot of noise when Kagome came down to the kitchen. The smell of food, sent her running to the bathroom and she came back to see Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Kogua, and Shippo all in a suit. Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame were all in dress suits as well.

'Did someone die?' she asked herself, she was in one of Sesshomaru's shirts and a pair of his boxers. "Who died?" Kagome asked them, they all looked at her. Sesshomaru put his coffee cup down. "Today's the trail, remember?" he asked her. Kagome felt sick all over again. "I would take that as a no." Inu-Yasha said. Sesshomaru threw him a glare. "I got to go get ready." Kagome said as she walked out of the kitchen. Sesshomaru walked after her.

"Kagome are you okay?" he asked as they reached their room. "Hai, at least I think so…" Kagome said as she opened the doors. "Kagome you don't have to do this. Nara said that they had enough evidence, he said you don't have to be there or even speak up in court. You don't have to do this." Sesshomaru told her as he shut the doors.

"I have to do this." Kagome said as she walked to the closet, looking for a dress suit to wear. "Kagome no you don't know one is making you, you don't have to put your self through this." Sesshomaru said more harshly than he wanted to. "And let him win!" Kagome yelled at him. "If I don't show up or speak about what happened, he would have won! Don't you see Sesshomaru, do you! He wants me to fear him, and I don't want to fear him! If I don't show up he will think he has broken me, he will have thought he won! I have to do this, he hasn't broken me Sesshomaru, and I am not going to let him think he has." Kagome said tears running down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru nodded he understood, she had to do this. "I understand. Inu-Yasha, Sango, Kikyo, Miroku, Ayame, Kogua, Shippo, and me we all understand. And we will be there for you." He said as their foreheads came together.

The Trail: 

As Sesshomaru and Kagome stepped out of the car, a ton of paparazzi came at tem asking questions and taking pictures. Some police came and helped them get through. When they got inside Inu-Yasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kogua, Shippo, and Rin were all there. "You ready?" Rin asked her, as they hugged. "Yeah." Kagome said as they all walked into the courtroom.

When they all came in Naraku was there on the left side of the courtroom. And two attorneys were on the right side. They all sat down, Kagome noticed that Rin sat next to Shippo and that they were holding hands, she smiled at this. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and her squeezed it.

A bailiff came in "All rise." He said in a loud voice, everyone rose. "The honorable Jen Tanaka is residing." The bailiff announced as a man came in, and sat in the judge's bench. "Thank-you bailiff." Jen said. "You may be seated." The bailiff said, and stood to the side. "Alright I understand this is State, Taisho, and Sarkza vs. Onigumo. On account of 60 first murder degrees, and 2 accounts of rape. And it also says that you are a gang leader. The odds are not for you Mr. Onigumo." "You honor, may we drop this case your honor. The evidence that the defense collected your honor was taken forcefully. They went into Mr. Onigumo's house without a warrant." The attorney for Naraku said. "Your honor they went into his house because he had kidnapped two women and were keeping them there, chained to his bedpost!" the defense attorney said. "Mr. Kanza, you expect to let me drop this case? Well you are wrong. This court is presiding, now if you have anything else to say Mr. Kanza I suggest you say it." Jen said getting slightly angry.

"Nothing further your honor." Kanza said as he sat down. "Good now counselor, you may continue." Jan said to the attorney for Kagome and Rin. "Thank-you your honor. On the day of June 23; policemen flocked to an abanded warehouse to find two women naked and chained to a bedpost. Who are these women you ask. They were women who were taken from their homes and taken to Mr. Onigumo here for his sick and twisted pleasure." The attorney said pacing. "I present Evidence #1. A picture of the chains that the two women were held, and another picture of them chained to the bed." The attorney said handing the bailiff, who handed them to the judge. The judged looked at the pictures in disgust.

"Your turn." The attorney said to Kanza. "Ladies and Gentlemen. How can you say that Mr. Onigumo here did this, when Mr. Taisho another gang leader. Also took a young girl from her house too." Kanza started out but was interrupted. "Objection!" the attorney called out. "Abstained, find some truth that is relevant to this case councilor." Jen called out. "Oh, but it is relevant to this case your honor. Mr. Taisho is the man who is going against Mr. Onigumo. But Mr. Taisho himself did the same thing, four years ago!" Kanza said pointing to Sesshomaru.

Kagome shook her head, "No!" she said in a whisper, looking up at Sesshomaru. Everyone started talking. "Order, order." Jen said banging his gavel. "Kanza, something that has to do with this case." Jen said sternly. Kanza nodded his head. "I call to witness, Mrs. Higarshi to the stand." Kanza said looking at Kagome. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded his head, and let her out. But Kagome didn't let go of his hand until she had to.

She walked up to the witness stand, and was asked to tell the truth and she said that she would. "Mrs. Higarshi, how long have you know Mr. Taisho?" Kanza asked. "For four years." Kagome answered. "And how old were you then?" Kanza asked her. " I was 15 sir." Kagome answered. Kanza asked then another question. "How old was Mr. Taisho at the time?" he asked. "Sesshomaru was 22." Kagome answered. "So are you guys dating?" Kanza asked. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and he nodded his head, Kagome knew what that meant.

"No we are actually mates, sir." Kagome answered looking strait into Kanza eyes. "Mates, oh is that Yokia law?" Kanza asked. "Hai." Kagome answered. "And how old are you 16, 17?" he asked yet another question. "18 sir I'll be 19 in a couple of months." Kagome answered getting aggravated at the attorney asking her these stupid questions. "So, it wouldn't have been illegal when you and Sesshomaru mated because you are 18 now. But what about 4 years ago?" Kanza asked again. "Objection! That is not even relevant your honor." The attorney called out. "I agree, councilor either you ask different questions or I will get a new attorney for Mr. Onigumo." Jen said sternly. "Sorry your honor. No further questions, your witness." Kanza said sitting down.

"Miss. Higarshi, can you please tell the court how Mr. Onigumo captured you." The attorney asked her. "Yes, I'll try. Everyone was just at the pool, and Sesshomaru and me had just mated the day before. Sango my friend was worried that I might be pregant, and we were going to go get a pregnancy test to see if I was. Well Sesshomaru left on business, so we decided to watch a movie." Kagome finished. "But you never watched the movie did you Miss. Higarshi?" the attorney asked her again. "Yes, instead I told Kikyo, my other friend, that I was going to call Sesshomaru and tell him that I might be pregant. But I wanted to be sure I was because I had just found out from Sesshomaru about Naraku…and it scared me. Sesshomaru and I had already risked a lot by just being together and mating. So having a baby might endanger our lives. I was worried, so I went to the Wallgreen's it's only about a few blocks away from the House, where we live. I pulled in and bought the pregnancy test and I came out and these guys grabbed me." Kagome said with a look of horror on her face as she remembered exactly what had happened.

"Can you please continue Miss. Higarshi?" the attorney asked her. "Yeah I think I can." Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru. "I was grabbed by three guys, I fought back kicking and screaming. One of the men put a handkerchief over my mouth to shut me up. It had some type of poison on it or something. But I was in my demon form so I was a little bit stronger than they had thought. I kicked the guy that was holding one of my legs. I tried to kick the guy infront of me too, but they injected me with something. And I stopped moving, I couldn't move. It was like I was numb all over." Kagome stopped for a breath. The attorney went to the table "The State has evidence number # 2, the needle that the relaxant was in, that they dosed her with. Now if you will please continue Miss. Higarshi." The attorney said, the judge was looking at the needle, when Kagome started telling her story again.

"Well everything was going fuzzy, and I stopped fighting so they took the handkerchief off me. Kagura came over and said, to me: "Naraku was right you would put up a fight." I said to her "Naraku?" then Kagura said: "Yes, Naraku." And then talked to Naraku on the phone. When she was talking to Naraku one of the men tied my hands together. She hung up turned to me and said: "Okay bitch, you are going to Naraku got it?" and then I said: "Sesshomaru" and I passed out. Next thing I know my wrists and ankles are chained to a bedpost. Then I started crying, and Naraku comes in with the most wickedest look and smile and says to me: "Why I see you're awake my little song bird…" Kagome had tears running down her cheeks recalling the night she was captured.

Sesshomaru tensened up and made a move to get out of the bench to go comfort Kagome. To Sesshomaru's surprise Shippo grabbed his arm tightly and shook his head no. Shippo was telling Sesshomaru to let Kagome do this on her own. Sesshomaru nodded his head and relaxed. Shippo let go of his arm.

"Thank you Miss. Higarshi that will be all. Your witness." The attorney said sitting down. "Miss. Higarshi, would you have just imagined this whole thing up? I mean wasn't life hectic enough at your own house to make you want to scream?" he asked her. Kagome raised an eyebrow "There is one thing at the house that does make me scream Mr. Kanza but it isn't because things are hectic. If you know what I mean." Kagome told him with a smirk. (She meant that her life doesn't make her scream, but Sesshomaru does when they are getting it going on…)

"Cheeky, aren't we?" he said. "Yeah, when you claim hat I would make all this up. Why would I want to make all this up, loose all this weight when I'm about a month pregant? Why would I want permanent bruises that won't go away? Why would I want to have scars on my wrist, ankles, and in my memory; to remind me every day of what he did to me? And why in the seven hells would I want to be physically torn away from the man that I love? No, Mr. Kanza I was doing just fine until Naraku came into the picture. Why would I want to have anything to do with him now?" Kagome said with a fire in her eyes.

Mr. Kanza looked stunned he was speechless. "I do have one more question though." Kagome said. "Why would I bring a girl of 15, into this hell? That's just spineless and cruel." She finished. "That is all Miss. Higarshi you may go back to your seat." Jen said as Mr. Kanza sat down in his seat. Still speechless about what Kagome had said.

Kagome quickly made her way of the stand and back to her seat, to Sesshomaru. She quickly found his arms, which were holding her. "I think you made even the judge speechless." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "I don't care, I just want Naraku dead or in jail for life." Kagome said as she snuggled into him.

"Does the defense have any other witnesses?" Jen asked. "We do your honor, defense calls to the stand: Mr. Taisho." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Don't worry, it's alright. It will only be a couple of minutes and I won't say anything about what happened, fours years ago okay?" he said to her. "Hai, I understand." Kagome said as she gave him a kiss.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked up to the stand. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" a man asked Sesshomaru. "I swear." He answered. "You may be seated Mr. Taisho." Sesshomaru nodded his head and sat down.

* * *

MWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Okay this FanFic was 15 fricken' pages so be happy! Anyways...

What will happen next: Will Naraku be found guilty and go to jail? Is there a romance blossoming between Rin and Shippo? (Duh!) Will this FanFic ever end?

Read and Review!

My-Immortal-Heart


	17. Trial and Tribulation: Part Two

Okay this is Chapter 16! The end of the Trial Chapter, and then it will end, one more Chapter left...I think…Anyways, Chapter 16!

Summary: When Kagome was 15, her brother betted her in a rumble. Her brother lost and she is now a gang member of: Ryuu-Yashas (Dragon Demons.) An elite gang made up of the best demons, half-demons, monks, priestesses, and assassins. 4 years later Kagome starts to unravel why Sesshomaru betted her… and the truth about herself.

Disclaimer: Okay my life is getting better, but that doesn't mean I have to say it…It's kinda obvious.

Ages:

Sesshomaru: 26 Kogua: 22

Kagome: 18 Ayame: 21 

Inu-Yasha: 21 Shippo: 20

Kikyo: 20 

Miroku: 22 Naraku: 34

Sango: 20 

Last Time in Chapter 15: Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru sleeping in the chair next to her, after they had seen each other again he wouldn't let her out of his site…….He suddenly opened his eyes, "Good Morning." Kagome said giving him a smile. He gave her a smile back and got up and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Morning beautiful." He said, siting back down and grabbing her hand. "You know what today is?" Kagome asked him. "What?" Sesshomaru asked her kissing her hand. "The day that I get out of the hospital." Kagome said. "Hai, it is." Sesshomaru said with a look of relief on his face.

Sesshomaru was thinking about how much easier it was going to be to go into their bedroom now. He had only been in it once after she was taken and he didn't touch anything, he ended up going to one of the hotsprings, in the House. He was just happy that Kagome was back, but he couldn't wait to go back into that room (If you catch my drift.) And besides he was going to be a father!….Kagome was healing great physical, but Sesshomaru and the doctors didn't know about mental. It was a miracle that the baby didn't die, and a miracle that Kagome didn't want to kill herself because of what happened. Having Sesshomaru helped her the doctors said. The doctors told Sesshomaru that he was her hope, and that just him being there helped. And every day Kagome seemed to get stronger……Rin wasn't doing so well, physical she was getting much better. But not mental, she was now on suicide watch. Kagome worried about Rin because somehow through Naraku and what happened they had gotten close and Kagome considered Rin like her daughter almost…Kagome and Sesshomaru were both worried about the upcoming trial, they didn't know if Rin, nor did Kagome herself, would be able to handle telling a court what had happened to them in detail. Hell, Kagome barely told Sesshomaru all the details about what happened. But Kagome was determined to be strong for both herself and Rin……"I have to do this." Kagome said as she walked to the closet, looking for a dress suit to wear. "Kagome no you don't know one is making you, you don't have to put your self through this." Sesshomaru said more harshly than he wanted to. "And let him win!" Kagome yelled at him. "If I don't show up or speak about what happened, he would have won! Don't you see Sesshomaru, do you! He wants me to fear him, and I don't want to fear him! If I don't show up he will think he has broken me, he will have thought he won! I have to do this, he hasn't broken me Sesshomaru, and I am not going to let him think he has." Kagome said tears running down her cheeks……Sesshomaru nodded he understood, she had to do this. "I understand. Inu-Yasha, Sango, Kikyo, Miroku, Ayame, Kogua, Shippo, and me we all understand. And we will be there for you." He said as their foreheads came together……Kagome quickly made her way of the stand and back to her seat, to Sesshomaru. She quickly found his arms, which were holding her. "I think you made even the judge speechless." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "I don't care, I just want Naraku dead or in jail for life." Kagome said as she snuggled into him…..

"Does the defense have any other witnesses?" Jen asked. "We do your honor, defense calls to the stand: Mr. Taisho." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Don't worry, it's alright. It will only be a couple of minutes and I won't say anything about what happened, fours years ago okay?" he said to her. "Hai, I understand." Kagome said as she gave him a kiss……Sesshomaru nodded and walked up to the stand. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" a man asked Sesshomaru. "I swear." He answered. "You may be seated Mr. Taisho." Sesshomaru nodded his head and sat down.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Trails and Tribulations: Part Two:

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" a man asked Sesshomaru. "I swear." He answered. "You may be seated Mr. Taisho." Sesshomaru nodded his head and sat down.

"Mr. Taisho, what is your relationship with Miss. Higarshi?" the attorney asked him. "We are mates." Sesshomaru said firmly. "How did you get to know the victim Mr. Taisho?" the attorney asked again. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, Kagome nodded her head. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was praying the gods that everything would be all right.

"I first saw Kagome when I was over at her brother's house." Sesshomaru answered. "That is all, your witness." The attorney said, Kanza stood up. "Mr. Taisho when did you and Miss. Higarshi first meet?" he asked. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, who was crying. Sesshomaru knew why too. Kanza, had found out from Naraku what had happened four years ago.

"She came to my house, and we got to know each other." He answered. "Isn't true that Miss. Higarshi lives with you Mr. Taisho?" Kanza asked. "Objection." "Sustained, word it differently councilor." Jen said. "Excuse me, does Miss. Higarshi now live with you and your friends?" Kanza asked him. Sesshomaru swallowed, "Yes that is true. I'm mean after we mated she is my wife according to Yokia Law, so she has ever right to live with me. Besides she is 18 going on 19, she is an adult she can make her own decisions." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome took a deep breath out. "Did she live with you before you two became mates?" he asked. Sesshomaru answered looking strait at Kagome. "Yes, she did." He answered. Kagome shook her head, "No…Sesshomaru…." She whispered. The jury started talking among themselves. "Order, order." Jen said while banning his gavel. "Mr. Taisho you know that without Kagome's guardians consent, you committed a crime." Jen said.

Sesshomaru was starting to get mad. "I saved her, her brother was using her to his advantage. He would knock her out and use her as a trophy for men who would join his gang, when I saw her I promised myself, _I_ would protect her. _I_ promised her I would never leave her. _I_ promised myself , the night that she found out about her brother, that I would _never, ever_ leave her, and that she was and is _mine_. I have not committed a crime. No, I have loved and made promises that I attend to keep." Sesshomaru said almost to the point of yelling.

Now Kagome had stood up and was crying, "Sesshomaru…" she said aloud. The whole courtroom went into a chaotic chatter. "Order! Order! I said ORDER!" Jen yelled banging his gavel again. The courtroom went silent "Mr. Taisho you can go back to your seat. Jury you have heard cross witness examination and both sides' views earlier today. It is now time to make your decision." Jen said. The jury filled out and Sesshomaru ran to Kagome who had her arms open. They hugged and sat down. Rin looked relieved that she didn't have to testify. Shippo had an arm securely around Rin, protecting her. Kagome smiled at this and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru.

&&&& Hours Later: &&&&

The jury filled back in and the main person stood up. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" Jen asked them. "We have your honor, we find the defendant Naraku Onigumo on all accounts of murder: guilty." The main person said and the courtroom took a breath out. "And on all accounts of rape we find the defendant Naraku Onigumo: guilty." The person said sitting down. The courtroom let out a cheer. "I sentence you to death row." Jen said as he banged his gavel. "Everyone is dismissed." He said getting up and leaving.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other. "It's all over, we won." Sesshomaru said. "I guess they are such things as fairy tales." Kagome said as she kissed him. "Hai, my love." Sesshomaru said. They stood up with everyone else and left the courtroom, leaving everything behind.

"I finally got what I wanted." Kagome said. "What's that?" Sesshomaru asked her. "You, family, and your love." Kagome said as they kissed again outside the courtroom.

* * *

Okay Naraku is found Guilty…YEAH!

Now for the last and final Chapter…yes the story is coming to an end…… WAAAAHHHHHHH! --,

Which is good and bad. Good: I get to work on my other stories. Bad: I love this story! And it was my first one on FanFic!

Anyways…

What will happen next: Epilogue… yep….

Read and Review

My-Immortal-Heart


	18. Epilouge, 14 years later

Okay this is the last and final chapter of Gang Banger…. I am going to say (more like type) my thanks to all my reviews… I LOVE YOU ALL!

Thanks to:

**captive24, kagome2323, T.wisted.I.mmortal, dark inugrl, Blue Phoenix Shinju, demons-kiss-a-vampire-love, lilclrgrdgrl109, Queen of Hearts, wonderinspirit, darkmiko66, FluffyLover7, ScarletShadowNight, SessKaglovur, Vampira Rhesus, shadow miko, Goddess Miko-demon, becky bystrak, Boylessgirl52941, kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH, mika93, angela, Adriannrod, mstea, AineSakuyaHitomiVanKagomeSess, anime-lover-forever2007, NekoYasha101, OtakuAnime131, Redrabbit50, The Squabbit, hAzEl.EyEd.GiRl, Anime Lady PIMP, summertime201, ManHandlers, asga, Mo Lindstrom, Sess-Kag, Kagome Assassinater, fantasy4luvr, professionaldorropener, Lady-Draconian-Sapphire, kuri, LynGreenTea, pointpleaseant, drop dead lover, mika93, Bloody Crystal Tears, dolphin girl202, imafork101, Angelofkami, mikokitty159, SesshomaruCrazy, Lady Arwen of Rivendell, StarPrincess2020, the-evil-soup-can, Darkness Living in Hope, xxForbiddenDemonessxx, vampric Sesshomaru gurl, Kiri, cm34, Eddysgirl always, Mrs. Um, Lil Demon Angel, Sesshomaru's wildfire, Samantha, Sesshomarubaby18, UnionBayGal, Dark Princess8500, sexxy-INU-tenshi, Nithkaran, the-redwolf42, Raven-Vampiric Witch, kuroi-hana-01, gothicwingedlove, Kogome-cutie, CottonCandyIceCream, happyface4ever, Jee, Battle of the Heart, Kjinuyahsha, DMWCB, MickyMalfoy, kagome2323, loverofallthingsgeek, sheiba90, TenshiYoukaiNeko, Chibi Yazuki, Alina Maxwell, cookies lover, Dark Princess8500, dreamingillusion4eva, Envy's Love, Fluffy4ever, gefm chang, happyface4ever, harmeetg, inulover1915, Kagome-Higurashi18, Lilly Queen, midnight-darkness7, mikoyami sonata, moonshadow-inuyoukai-05, Mrs. Sk, Naraku'sgirl2, Nekome-Zryiah, Panic the Disco girl, phoenix no Kage, razorblades69, Sesshomaru's love for eternity, Sesshomarusgurl4lyfe33, Sesshomaru'sFear, Silent-angel-tears, Teeh 'Hitomi-chan', amber001, atl-babygurl, blu-babe, darkmiko66, DarkVampireAngel449, demonprincessofdarkness, demons-kiss-a-vampires-love, doglover1992, drop dead lover, fell for a stupid love song, FluffyLover7, Insanity-iz-me, inuyasha0024, kick-ass-ray-08, lilclrgrdgrl09, Sacruda Car Cactus, ScarletShadowNight, sakura-no-hoshi, sassysango26, ShellBabe, ShizukaNaKuragari, simbawishes1, Song of the Wolves, The-Goddess-Isis, waytoconfused, XtopangelX, xxShadowAssassinxx, kinkyneko33, AnimeAngel41,BLUGAL, and Xzavi!** And to anyone who has ever read my story! I LUV U ALL!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Epilogue:

**Four Years Later:**

"Katherine, Tusumi don't do that! No don't do that! Uh!" Rin yelled as she ran around the yard. Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Kogua, and Shippo all laughed.

"Rin, this is just practice, in about seven months you'll be up all night trust me…. These are the times to be happy." Kagome said smiling at Shippo and Rin. Everyone started laughing again.

"So when's the wedding?" Kikyo asked Shippo. Rin came over and sat on Shippo's lap. "Three weeks from now." Shippo said. Rin nodded her head, "Hey Kagome you better watch Yume she's getting to close to Tsuyosa." Rin said. Kagome laughed, "Yume is fine, they are cutie together anyways." Kagome said.

"Alright, everyone lunch is ready!" Sesshomaru yelled as he put hot dogs and hamburgers on a big plate. Katherine, Tusumi, Tsuyosa, Doumou, Kobito, Yabou, and Yume all stopped what they were doing and ran towards Sesshomaru.

The others laughed, "We're coming Sesshomaru!" Kagome said as she gave Yuuki back to Sango. Sango smiled at her third child, a boy who was only one. "Okay Rin looks like you need to have a girl." Kagome said walking with Rin and Shippo. "Oh and why is that?" Rin asked her. Kagome laughed "Because all of our children are going to marry each other! See, Katherine and Doumou; Tusumi and Kobito; Tsuyosa and Yume, then it has to be Yuuki and your child which has to be a girl." Kagome said grabbing a plate from Sesshomaru.

"Sure…" Rin said as Shippo grabbed two plates. Kagome laughed, she couldn't seem to stop laughing. "Why are you laughing so my saiai no hito?" he asked her. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. "Well let's just say that Tsuyosa is going to have a little brother or sister." Kagome said smiling and looking up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at Yume and Tsuyosa then at Kagome and started laughing too. Sesshomaru put a hand on Kagome's stomach, "Did you know if it's a girl or boy?" he asked. Kagome laughed. "How am I supposta know that?" she asked him. "I don't know I was just asking." Sesshomaru said.

"So what name do you want for a boy?" Kagome asked him. "How about Toukon?" Sesshomaru asked. "Fighting Spirit, you and your manly names. But I like it. I wonder if the kids will stay together, I hope they do." She said. "Why?" he asked her, turning her to face him. "Because I don't want then to go thought the same pain we did." She said looking at him.

"Everyone has to walk through fire Kagome. Let's just hope theirs is an easier path." He said giving her a kiss. "Hai." Kagome said looking at her friends and family.

**&&&&& 14 years later: &&&&**

Katherine, Doumou, Tusumi, Kobito, Tsuyosa, Yume, Yuuki, Reikan, Mayonaka, and Seigi all stood around their parent's graves.

Doumou put his arm around Katherine "Their deaths won't have been in vain. We will get Konton will not get away with this." He said protectively tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"Doumou, just like Uncle Inu-Yasha you take action to fast. We need to figure this out find his weakness and attack him that way." Tsuyosa said steeping towards Doumou. Yume put a hand on Tsuyosa's arm, to stop him. "Calm down both of you. This isn't going to solve anything. We all promised our parents we would not get revenge. And would not begin a gang, like you want to do Tusmi." Yume stated.

"It's not up to him anyways, it's up to Tsuyosa. His father owned the House and the gang. It's up to him to decided." Mayonaka said standing up for her older brother. Seigi nodded his head in agreement. They all nodded their head in agreement. They all turned to Tsuyosa "It's up to you, to start the gang and stop Konton or just let it go and let him get away again." Doumou said.

"No matter what you decided we are behind you a hundred percent, we grew up together, we live together, and we die together." Yume said.

Tsuyosa looked at his father's grave, than to his mothers. "My mother Kagome Elizabeth Taisho was kidnapped and rapped by Konton's father Naraku. And I am not going to let that happen to any of us. The gang is on, we are taking this into our own hands now." Tsuyosa said taking Yume's hand.

"We grew up together, we live together, and we die together." They all said going into a group circle. "So it's settled we start the gang and we deal with this on our own." Tsuyosa said, they all nodded their heads and walked back to their cars.

* * *

Okay that's it for this story, and yes I am doing a sequel it's all about the kids, it will be called: **Gang Banger2: Revenge.**

I am now going to explain something's:

The reason Kagome's wounds healed so fast in the first chapter was because she is DEMON!

The reason Kagome's brother could hit her and her not know it is because she did not know that she was a demon until Sesshomaru rescued her.

Okay now this is a list of the kids and their parents (their ages are in parenthises):

Ayame and Kogua: Katherine (23) and Tusumi (21).

Sesshomaru and Kagome: Tsuyosa (22) and Mayonaka (19)

Inu-Yasha and Kikyo: Doumou (23) and Kobito (21)

Miroku and Sango: Yume (22) and Yuuki (20)

Shippo and Rin: Reikan (20) and Seigi (19)

Now a list of all the couples so you don't get confused:

Doumou and Katherine (23)

Tsuyosa and Yume (22)

Tusmi and Kobito (21)

Yuuki and Reikan (20)

Seigi and Mayonaka (19)

So the next time you see anything to do with this story it will be about the kids! It will also explain some other things about everyone's past.

Until then love always,

My-Immortal-Heart


End file.
